FoxFang forever
by Looneyman
Summary: Sequel to Rise of FoxFang. Soon after Bugs and his family return from Jamaica, Jessica ends up in a battle with a villian from FoxFang's past. No flames please.
1. A timely return home

A/N: You wanted it, you got it. Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways, here's the second FoxFang adventure. As I said in my little sneak peek at the end of the last FoxFang, I'll be introducing FoxFang's equivelent of 'The Joker'. You can try and guess his/her identtity and her superhero name if you like.

To Rock Raider. I have to admit, I have absolutely NO ideas for my Looney Tunes Global Trip or a Timesplitters/Looney Tunes crossover. Sorry about that but as soon as I get an idea, I'll note it down as WIP. Oh, and check out my profile for a sneak peek of a future story I have planned.

Disclaimer: The Looney Tunes and all related characters belong to Warner Brothers, not me. You'll know which charaacters are mine though.

**A timely return home**

At the Looniville airport, a Private jet was coming down to land on the airstrip. The jet was coloured grey and tan with carrots painted on the side. It was shaped like a minature Concord but it couldn't og up to the speed of sound but it could go as high. It was the private Jet of Bugs and Lola bunny, who were returning after a week in Jamaice with their Daughter Jessica. A few weeks previously, Bugs and Lola had been held hostage by a small group of thugs, only to be freed by the Legendry FoxFang, who had seemingly returned from the past to defeat evil. Bugs and Lola were still startled by the incident an dthey still had no idea that the person that had saved them was their own daughter. Of course, Jessica kept this a secret from everyone, even her best friend, now boyfriend, Zach. She was however, aware that Shirley had identified her but was thankful that she had agreed not to tell anyone. In exchange, Jessica kept her secret about her being Batduck's female sidekick, Batcane. She also had close contacts with them and they had come to an agreement that Jessica would alert them if she needed help. Plucky was also able to keep her secret aspart of the deal. They called themselves the justice trio. At Jessica's request, Hamton was not involved at all. Of course, this was all done during the night when her parents were asleep. During the week that Jessica had been away, the city had been fairly quiet. Thugs were too scared by FoxFang's return to try anything. However, unknown to Jessica, there had been a very minor incident during the night. A lone person was seen attemting to gain access to an ACME warehouse. The person had been seen by Sylvester Jr. The would-be criminal fled thinking that it was FoxFang. Shirley was aware of this and was intending to tell Jessica whenever she had the chance. The day before that, there had also been an accident. When the plane landed, Daffy and Melissa were waiting for them with Zach. Plucky and Shirley were also with them.

"Hey guys." Daffy greeted as Bugs stepped from the plane.

"Eh, what's up docs?" Bugs asked as he went over to Daffy.

"Hi guys." Lols greeted. Lola was slightly darker than normal.

"Enjoy your vacation?" Melissa asked.

"Sure did, I even got a bit of a tan." Lola replied

"You're the only one who did." Jessica remarked jokingly as she stepped out of the plane.

"We'll tell you about it otmorrow." Bugs said.

"Hi Jess." Zach called out. Jessica ran over to him.

"Hi Zach how have you been?" Jessica asked.

"Fine." Zach replied.

"That's good." Jessica replied.

"Jess, you've heard of FoxFang haven't you?" Zach asked. Jessica glared at him.

"That is a bit of a stupid question, he saved my parents." Jessica replied.

"Oh, right." Zach said, slightly embarassed.

"Anyway, what about him?" Jessica asked.

"Well, call me ambitious, but I want to be like him when I grow up." Zach replied.

"Wow, you are ambitious." Jessica remarked. Shirley came up to Jessica andput her hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Shirley." Jessica greeted.

"Jess, can I talk to you in private for a sec?" Shilrey asked.

"Erm, sure." Jessica asked. They began walking towards the main building.

"Where are those two going?." Zach asked.

"Probably to talk about girly stuff like dolls." Plucky replied. It was a well disguised lie, he knew all too well what Shirley needed to say. Zach couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

When they were far enough away from the rest of the group, Jessica turned to Shirley. They were hiding behind a plant in the baggage collection area. The plant in question was a young palm tree.

"So, did anything happen while I was away?" Jessica asked in a whisper.

"Had one incident last night at the ACME warehouse. A thug tried to gain access." Shirley replied in a whisper.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Sylvester's son interrupted him and he fled thinking it was you." Shilrey replied.

"FoxFang has made a reputation already?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, he ran from the scene shouting something about FoxFang. Apparently, Sylvester Jr. spent half an hour looking for you." Shirley replied. Jessica smiled in amusement but then turned serious.

"No doubt he'll try again. I'll keep my eyes open." Jessica said.

"Ok, now let's get back to Bugs." Shilrey replied. They came out from their hiding spot and saw Bugs and the others walking through the doors.

"There you are, wanted a private chat with you friend?" Bugs asked.

"There are things that are strictly confidential." Jessica replied.

"Ohh, teenager talk." Bugs joked.

"Yep. Jessica replied.

"I was like that when I was her age." Lola muttered.

"So was I." Bugs replied.

"I think we all were." Melissa added.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting our suitcases?" Jessica asked, pointing to the suitcases htat were being unloaded.

"She's pretty sharp." Daffy muttered.

"I guess it runs in the family." Melissa replied. Bugs walked over and picked up the three suitcases. Jessica followed and grabbed hers from Bugs. Lola went over and picked up hers. They then began opening their suitcases.

* * *

"Guys, we have some souvenirs for ya." Bugs said, opening his suitcase.

"Cool, what did you get?" Daffy asked.

"For you…a piggy bank to look like a slot machine." Bugs replied, pulling out a minature slot machine. Daffy took the device and looked at it.

"Cool, it's a replica of the 1879 delux fruit machine. Thanks pal." Daffy said when he received his present.

"I knew you'd like it." Bugs muttered.

"And for you Melissa, we brought you this…" Lola began. Jessica giggled and started a drum role on a bongo she'd brought for herself.

"This…Art kit!" Lola finished. Jessica finished her drum role and watched as Melissa admired her art kit.

"Wow, thank you." Melissa replied with stars in her eyes. She wanted toopen it right away but she knew that it would be better to wait until she got home. Jessica then gave her gifts out.

"Foy you Plucky, here's a magic 8 ball." Jessica said, giving him a magic 8 ball.

"Why thanks." Plucky replied. He then took the ball and shook it.

"Oh magic 8 ball, will Furball ever catch Sweetie?" Plucky asked the eight ball. He looked at the hole with the answer. The word 'Never' was displayed.

"Just like I thought." Plucky replied. Jessica reached back into her suitcase.

"For you Shirley, I knew your old crystal ball was breaking so I brought you a new one." Jessica said, taking out a crysal ball. Shirley took the ball and had a good look at it.

"Wow, this one is much better than my last one, thank you." Shirley replied.

"What did you get me?" Zach asked. Jessica smiled and reached into the suitcase and pulled out a book entitled 'Karate for beginners'.

"I saw this book in the shop and it reminded me of how brave you were when you tried to defend my parents, and now that I know that you want to be like FoxFang, I think you'll find it useful. Plus I knew you liked Karate and wanted it to learn it." Jessica replied. Zach took the book and smiled.

"Wow, thank you." Zach said. He ran up to Jessica and hugged her.

"Zach, I know we're dating but can you not do this in front of my parents please." Jessica said, pushing herself out of his embrace. Zach left go and looked somewhat sheepish.

"Sorry." Zach replied, blushing slightly.

"I do want to keep this secret." Jessica added.

* * *

After handing out the souvenirs, Bugs let out a yawn. Everyone stared at him.

"Whew, guess I'm pretty tired." Bugs remarked. Lola then yawned soon after him.

"I'm tired as well, we should head back home and go to bed." Lola replied.

"Jess, you ready to go home?" Bugs asked. Jessica looked at Bugs.

"Yeah, I might as well get some sleep." Jessica replied. She then gave a very convincing fake yawn.

"Well, looks like we're heading home then." Bugs said.

"Want us to drive you back?" Daffy offered.

"That would be appreciated, thanks." Lola replied.

"What about Plucky and Shirley?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry about us." Shirley replied, winking at Plucky.

"We can get back by ourselves." Plucky added, winking back at Shirley.

"Ok, if you're sure." Daffy replied.

"You sound like my dad." Plucky remarked. Everyone started laughing.

"Ok, shall we get going?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, you'd better get home and get some rest." Daffy replied. They all began walking to the car park with the suitcases.

"See you guys later." Jessica called out to Plucky and Shirley.

"See you around." Plucky replied. Shirley grabbed Plucky's arm.

"Ready to go home?" Shirley asked seductively.

"I'm ready." Plucky replied. Shirley nodded and picked up the presents atht Jessica had given them. She then teleported herself, the presents and Plucky back to Plucky's house.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa were driving Bugs, Lola and Jessica back to their burrow. Melissa was driving with Daffy in the passenger seat. Bugs and Lola sat in the centre row while Jessica and Zach sat in a converted boot. They were in a Blue Ford Puma, the same one they had when the hostage scenario happened.

"So, did anything nasty happen while we were gone?" Bugs asked.

"Porky and Petunia was involved in a car accident a couple of days ago." Daffy replied. Everyone gasped, except Daffy, Melissa and Zach.

"Are they alright?" Lola asked.

"Petunia has felt a little queasy since the accident but they're ok otherwise." Melissa replied.

"What about their kids?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, we were looking after them when the accident happened." Zach replied.

"That's a relief." Jessica muttered.

"So, what actually happened?" Bugs asked.

"They were on their way to some party when they were hit by a lorry. I can't remember what the lorry was coming but it didn't spill out." Daffy replied.

"But I think Petuinia got knocked out by the impact." Melissa added.

"And she's been feeling queasy since?" Lola asked.

"Yep, nothing seems to make her feel better." Melissa replied.

"I hope she recovers." Lola said.

"We hope so to, but she's still fit enough to go out and stuff." Daffy replied.

"That's good." Bugs said. They soon arrived outside Bugs' burrow.

* * *

"Well, here you are." Daffy said as Melissa parked the car outside the hole. It was already dark by the time they got back.

"Eh, thanks Daff." Bugs replied.

"Thank you Melissa." Lola added. They both stepped out of the car.

"Well, see you whenever." Jessica said. She checked that her parents weren't looking and kissed Zach on the cheek.

"See you whenever." Zach replied, slightly blushing.

"Zach, we need to pick something up before we go home. Do you want to come or shall we drop you off at home?" Melissa asked.

"I'll come with you." Zach replied, climbing into the seat where Bugs was sitting.

"See you later." Bugs said.

"Goodbye." Daffy replied as Melissa drove off. The three rabbits returned ot their burrow. When they were inside, they all went to their appropriate rooms.

"Jess, we're heading to bed now as we're pretty tired." Bugs said.

"Ok, I'm going to bed as well." Jessica replied. Lola went up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jessica." Lola said.

"Goodnight Mum, goodnight dad." Jessica replied. She waited by her bedroom door and watched Bugs and Lola enter their room. When they were out of sight, Jessica entered her room, locked the door and went to the mirror inn her room. She moved the mirror aside and pulled out the FoxFang outfit.

"Now back to work. Time to see what's happening around the town." Jessica said quietly to herself. She looked in the mirror one more time.

"First stop, the ACME warehouse." Jessica muttered quietly as she put the FoxFang outfit on.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said, feel free to try and guess the identity of the villian or his/her criminal name. The film I watched to get ideas for this might give you a clue though. Anyway, please read and review.)


	2. Glowing courage

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: I hope this FoxFang story will be better as well. Porky and Petunia's accident will play an important role later on in the story, but I won't say how. I seem to have amass a lot of pity for them. But that was part of the aim.

Rock Raider: Thanks for the crossover idea. I do have a few stories on the go (including this one) so that idea will have to wait. As for what happened to Porky, that will be explained in this chapter, to an extent.

Nightw2: The gifts took me a while to decide, especially what to give Melissa. Glad you like them. And a lot of guesses for the enemy. I won't say if you're right or wrong, you'll have to wait. I hope it is interesting enough.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: I already knew what the villian was going o be called but thanks for the Ideas anyway. As for why Sly Jr. was sneaking around, it will be in a future chapter. I was intending to show some of Jessica's training in this story before the villian appeared. I chose Plucky and Shirley because they are the only ones who know who FoxFang is and they are fellow crimefighters (well, ex crimefighters but they may be needed). After this story, Jessica will be better than ever considiring who she'll be fighting. And finally, I haven't had chance to read the fics you suggested but I will when I have time.

**Glowing courage**

Daffy, Melissa and Zach were driving towards the centre of town. On the way, they passed the spot where Porky and Petunia had their accident. The lamppost was still bent from part of the impact.

"That was some accident. I'm glad Porky and Petunia are alright." Zach muttered.

"Petunia does feel a little unwell but I'm not sure why." Daffy replied.

"I wonder if she was traumatised by the accident." Meilssa suggested.

"Possibly. That kind of ordeal would be a shock for anyone" Daffy replied.

"Where exactly are we going?" Zach asked.

"We need to pick up a neutronic motherboard from ACME." Daffy replied.

"A what?" Zach asked.

"It's a powerful motherboard that is used in the more powerful computers." Melissa replied.

"I need it for a computer I'm building." Daffy added.

"A supercomputer?" Zach asked.

"Yep. I'm trying to convert our home into a purely mechanical home and we need a superpowerful computer to do it." Daffy replied.

"Let's hope it turns out better when you installed the push button home in Elmer's house." Melissa joked.

"Hey, in a way I was getting back at him for the times he shot me." Daffy joked back.

"I wonder what Bugs will think." Zach muttered.

* * *

At the ACME warehouse, a figure was watching the building from the shadows. He was wearing a black mask but looked human. He was hiding in an alleyway opposite the building. He reached into his pocket and puulled out a scrap of paper. The figure looked at the paper and read the message. 

"Enter ACME and find a neutronic motherboard." The message said. Under the message was a picture of a foot about to step on a banana peel. The figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger.

"All I have to do is enter and demabd the nmotherboard." The figure said. He then heard a car coming down. Instinctively, he hid again and watched as a Blue Ford Puma parked outside the warehouse. Daffy stepped out of the car as well as Melissa and Zach. The figure watched them enter the building.

"What are those guys doing?" The figure asked himself. He snuck up to the window and listened in on the conversation with the receptionist.

"Hi there, I've come to pick up a neutronic motherboard." Daffy said.

"Certinly, what is your name?" The receptionist asked.

"Daffy Duck."

"And do you have a receipt?"

"Right here." Daffy replied, giving the receptionist a receipt. The figure's eyes widened as he heard this. He didn't notice another figure leap on top of the ACME warehouse.

"Looks like I'll have to steal the motherboard from those people." The figure at the window said to himself, not noticing the other figure leaning over and listening in. The other figgure was FoxFang.

"Those peopole are in trouble." FoxFang said to herself. Daffy, Melissa and Zach then came out of the warehouse with a bag which contained the motherboard. FoxFang was amazed to see them.

"Daffy! Melissa! Zach!" FoxFang exclaimed.

"Well, we'd better head home." Daffy said.

"You'd better give me that motherboard first!" A voice came.

"Who said that?" Melissa asked. Zach turned and saw the human.

"He did!" Zach shouted, pointing to the human. He was blocking the way back to their car.

"Thug! And he's armed!" Melissa shouted.

"Uh oh." Daffy muttered. The three of them began to run as fast as they could.. The thug gave chase, who was followed by FoxFang. Daffy and his family were then cornered in an alleyway.

* * *

"I don't want trouble, I just want the motherboard." The thug said. Daffy began to sweat. 

"Fine, take it." Daffy replied in a panic. Before he could hand the motherboard over, Zach picked up a nearby stone and threw it at the Thug. This action shocked FoxFang, who was watching from the roof.

"What is he doing?" FoxFang asked herself.

"YOU BRAT!" The thug shouted. He began closing in on Zach.

"What did you do that for?" Melissa asked.

"I want to be like FoxFang. I will not let this guy win easily." Zach replied. FoxFang was touched by the display of courage.

"Zach. I never knew you were this courageous." FoxFang muuttered to herself. A tear slid out of her eye. She wiped it off and looked back at the thug.

"Such brave words for a little boy." The thug said evilly, closing in on Zach. Zach took a deep breath and gulped.

"What would FoxFang do now?" Zach asked himself. As soon as he said this, the thug dropped the dagger and began holding his hand screaming in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Daffy asked.

"It's ont often I meet people with such courage." A voice from above said.

"Who was that?" Melissa asked. As she asked this, FoxFang leapt down in front of them.

"I did." FoxFang replied. The thug looked at FoxFang with utter terror.

"Young boy, while I appreciate your courage, leave the crimefighting to the pros. You could get hurt." FoxFang said sternly. Zach was staring an awe.

"I never thought I'd meet you." Zach muttered. FoxFang drew a Fangmerang and threw it at the thug. The Fangmerang round the thug's legs and returned back to her hand. No one noticed the chicken wire tied to the handle. The thug scoffed at this.

"Did you miss on purpose?" The thug asked. FoxFang grabbed the fangmerang and the other end of the chicken wire.

"As a matter of fact, I did." FoxFang replied. She tugged on the chicken wire and pulled it towards her. Before he realised what was happenign, the thug was tripped and face up on the floor.

"Nice move." Zach muttered. FoxFang walked over to the thug and stood on him, who was now sweating in terror.

"You thought you'd be a match for me. Amusing." FoxFang said into the thug's face.

"Hey, need a hand?" A voice came from above. A small ball fell down at Daffy's feet. FoxFFang quickly dashed over and pushed Daffy away. The ball exploded leaving a smokescreen.

"Next time you won't be so lucky FoxFang." A voice said. When the smoke cleared, the thug was gone, but Daffy still had the motherboard.

* * *

"He got away." Zach muttered. 

"This time, but I'll get them next time." FoxFang proclaimed.

"At least we still have the motherboard." Daffy said.

"You guys get home. He may try again before the night is over." FoxFang instructed.

"Ok, thanks for your help." Melissa replied. Zach walked over to FoxFang.

"Is something on your mind?" FoxFang asked.

"Um, th-thanks." Zach replied. FoxFang put her hand on Zach's shoulder.

"You're a fan of me aren't you?"

"Yeah. I really want to be like you."

"I must say I'm flattered. I'm sure we'll meet again." With that, FoxFang used her grapple gun and left the scene. Zach just stood there awestruck.

"I met my hero." Zach muttered.

"Zach, are you coming?" Daffy asked. He and Melissa were waiting at the car. Zach turned around.

"Oh, sorry." Zach muttered. He ran over to the car and cliimb in.

"Now, let's head home." Melissa said as she started the engine. On the way back, Zach kept looking out of the window, hoping to get a glimpse of his hero.

"Just, who is he?" Zach asked himself.

* * *

In a warehouse on the edge of town, there was a small group of tuhgs in a room that looked like a playroom. The walls were decorated with comedy devices such as whopee cushions, flowers and stink bombs. On the edge of the room was a huge computer. The computer wasn't running at the moment. In the centre was a ery long table. At one end of the table were five chairs. Three of them were occupied by thugs. They were all human and dressed in black. At the other end was a single chair occupied by a female looking person wearing a blue suit. The suit was accompanied by a red tie. The fugure also had yellow hair and a triangular shapped head. The figure looked towards the door and saw two more thugs entering the room. 

"Ahh, looks like our duty boys are back." The figure said. Everyone turned and saw the two thugs coming to the table. One of them looked shaken but both of them were unharmed.

"I assume you got the motherboard, didn't you?" The figure at the table asked.

"Well, no. Some ducks and a rabbit got hold of it. I tried to take it off them but FoxFang interviened." One of the thugs replied.

"I should have known better to send you larry. You are too much of a coward to stand up to that Fox-Freak." The figure scolded.

"Sorry boss, he attacked out of the blue. Took me completely off guard." Larry replied.

"You were lucky I was in the area keeping an eye on you from a distance." The thug with him snapped.

"I know, thanks Marty." Larry replied. The boss thunped her fist on the table.

"Larry. You are so incompetant!" The boss shouted.

"If that's the way you think, I quit!" Larry snapped back.

"Really?" The boss asked. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Larry.

"Boss, what are you doing?" One of the other thugs asked.

"Charles. If that guys quits, he could ruin my plan. He has to go." The boss replied. Larry started to sweat.

"Boss, don't shoot! I was only kidding!" Larry pleaded.

"Guess what?" The boss asked. He pulled the trigger and a red and yellow flag on a stick with the word 'BANG!' written on it came out of the gun.

"I was kidding as well." The boss added, puttting the gun on the floor. Larry sighed in relief.

"So what do we do now?" Charles asked.

"Well, I have learned of a party involving the opening of a new business in three days time. I have also learned tat they will stock the items we require. We can smash up the party and steal what we need.

"Good idea boss." Larry said.

"Yes, I know. And if Bugs shows up, it will give me the oppportunity to settle the score." The boss added.

"What do you mean" Charles asked.

"The origional FoxFang came from his family." The boss replied.

"Shall we prepare?" One of the thugs asked.

"One more thing, the punchline to the joke before." The boss replied. He picked up the gun with the flag and aimed ta Larry. Pulling the trigger, the flag was fired and hit Larry in the chest, killing him instantly. All of the other thugs were stunned.

"Why did you do that?" Marty asked.

"A coward like him will only get in the way." The boss replied. Everyone was trembling at the sight.

"Brett, Wayne, take out the trash." The boss ordered. Brett and Wayne slowly got up, picked up Larry's carcass and took it outside.

"This time FoxFang, you shall be the one who gets pranked." The boss said to herself evilly.

* * *

The next morning Jessica was the first to wake up at Bugs' burrow. Despite the crimefighting session she had last night, she had slept enough. She was lucky that she didn't need much sleep generally. Even after a night of crime fighting, she would be able to get away with only 4 hours of sleep. Before going into the lounge, she leapt to the floor and did push ups. 

"Next time I run into that thug, he won't get away." Jessica whispered to herself while she was working out. Her mind went back to the fight she had last night. The fact that Zach had shown courage had touched her. She kept thinking if he'd be of any help to her if he did start fighting by her side. Either way, any help she could get would be appreciated ad being a crime fighter wasn't a casual responsibility. She worried that her parents would be attacked again, that's why she never gave up the fight for justice. After about 50 push-ups, she put on a nightrobe, went into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. When she did so, Bugs and Lola came out of their room, dressedin nightrobes.

"Morning Jess." Bugs greeted.

"Morning dad." Jessica replied.

"Sleep ok?" Lola asked.

"Slept fine." Jessica replied. The phone then started to ring.

"I bet you that's Daffy." Bugs mutttered. He went over and answered the phone.

"Eh…what's up doc?" Bugs asked. As he'd predicted, it was Daffy.

"Hey Bugs." Daffy greeted.

"Hi Daff."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

"You know, after you left us, we had an incident last night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We went to the ACME warehouse to pick up something I needed."

"Go on."

"When we got what we needed a thug attacked us."

"Wow. What happened after that?"

"He pursued us into an alley but Zach fancied his chances and threw a stone at him."

"Why did he do that?"

"He wants to be like FoxFang."

"And I'm guessing that he came to the rescue."

"Who?"

"FoxFang."

"Oh, yeah. He saved our lives and what we needed but the thug got away in a smokescreen."

"FoxFang's making a reputation aint' he?"

"Sure is."

"How's Zach copin'?"

"He's shocked that he got to meet his hero."

"Of course, the ultimate prize would be knowing who FoxFang is."

"But if we tried, we'd never find out."

"I know"

"Anyway, I'd better go. My breakfast is getting cold.

"Ok, see you later." Bugs hung up the phone.

"Daffy?" Lola asked.

"Yep." Bugs replied.

"What did he want?" Jessica asked.

"He was just saying that FoxFang saved them last night. Lola and Jessica showed shocked expressions, but Jessica was faking hers.

"Wow, I'd love to meet FoxFang." Jessica remarked.

"We did invite him to meet you but he declined the offer." Lola replied.

"How's Zach coping?" Jessica asked.

"He's in shock. Mainly because FoxFang is his hero and he wants to be like him." Bugs replied. This got Jessica thinking.

"I wonder how much he'd like to be like FoxFang?" Jessica thought to herself.

(A/N: Whew, that was longer than normal. I'd like to thank A.Penelope Quill for suggesting an improvement to my style (See her review of Heatwave) Anyway, please let me know what you think so far.)


	3. Training sessions

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: At the end of the story, I'll do a sneak peek at the next FoxFang and that will tell which villian I'll spoof. I have considired reading your Tales of Kingdom hearts story but, to be honest, I have been hesitant in doing so because I don't really like kingdom hearts (hang head in shame). Sadly I don't have the channel you mentioned but I already had an idea for the villlians name.

PurpleCobra247: I get your idea. Yep, if Zach knew who FoxFang was he'd be stunned, not to mention other emotions. My advice is to read on. I know you like action stories so I hope you stay tuned.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, small but scary. The best heroes are like that. I agree with what you said about Buffy, I would NOT like to run into her in a dark alley, especially if she was angry and I was a vampire (Shudder). Also, smaller heroes can be underestimated. I wasn't intending ot call the villian 'The Prankster' but thanks for the warning either way. I watched a Batman amnimation movie to get an idea of the Joker's sense of humor.

Nightw2: Erm… oops. Thanks for telling me. I'll have to correct that. Glad you liked the gun stunt. I'll try and have the villian do more Joker like stunts. Let me know how I do.

This chapter will be longer than the others as I have a lot to fit in. I try to finish each chapter at a certain point.

**Training sessions**

After talking to Daffy over the phone, Bugs went to check the mail box. Jessica and Lola were left sitting in the living room. Lola got up and went towards the kitchen when Jessica called her.

"Mum, would you object if I invited a couple of friends around?" Jessica asked.

"No I won't mind." Lola replied.

"Thanks mum."

"Who did you want to come round?"

"I'd like Plucky and Shirley to come."

"Ok, I'll give them a call once we've had breakfast." Lola went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Bugs soon came back into the house with a handful of letters. He sat on the sofa and sorted through the mail.

"Bill, Bill, Junk, Junk and, hey, what's this?" Bugs had found a envelope addressed to the him. The envelope had a the ACME emblem in the top left corner of the envelope. Jessica had a look.

"Probably an advert for one of their new machines that never work."

"You may be right Jess, but I'm not sure." Bugs tore open the envelope and found a silver card and awhat looked like a business letter.

* * *

"Mr. Bugs Bunny. You and your family are curteously invited to open our new ACME superstore in Looniville. The opening will feature a party to celebrate the opening as well as a banquet. The party will start at 16:00 on Friday July 13th. Dinner will be at 17:00 and the opening will be at 18:00. The party will end at 21:00. Please enter through the employee's entrance. I look forward to greeting you and your family. Wile E Coyote. Manager, ACME superstore, Looniville."

* * *

"Yeesh. This is all bad. ACME are asking for trouble" Bugs remarked as he read the letter. Jessica laughed but she was having a serious thought.

"A party that big would be the perfect target for that thug I faced the other night. I'd better take my outfit." Jessica thought to herself.

"Well, I suppose we'd better go even though I have bad feeling about it." Bugs muttered.

"The opening is in 3 days time so we have a bit if time to get security sorted out." Jessica suggested.

"You're right. We can prevent things from going wrong."

"Yeah. And besides, the idea of a party sounds fun."

"True. And I doubt that we'd be the only ones there."

"What are you talking about?" Came a voice from the kitchen. Lola came in with three carrot toasties.

"We've been invited to open a new ACME superstore in Looniville." Bugs replied.

"Nice. It should be better than the ACME warehouse we have at the moment."

"I suppose."

"When is it?"

"In 3 days time, Friday 13th."

"Wee'd better prepare, but I need to make a call first."

"Who do you need to call?"

"Jessica asked if Plucky and Shirley can come around."

"We could leave them with her while we go and do the necessary arrangements."

"Good idea. We will be out for a while."

"Will you be ok with that Jess?" Bugs asked.

"I'm cool with that." Jessica replied. Lola went over to the phone.

"I have matters I need to discuss alone anyway." Jessica thought to herself.

* * *

Within one hour, Plucky and Shirley had arrived at Bugs' house. Bugs and Lola were getting ready to go out into town to organise for the party.

"Jess, will be back in about 2 hours." Bugs said. Jessica looked at the clock. It was 11:00.

"So, about 1:00." Jess replied.

"See you then." Lola said.

"Plucky, Shirley, behave yourselves." Bugs said slyly. Lola, Plucky and Shilrey laughed while Jessica looked puzzled.

"What do you mead dad?" Jessica asked.

"You'll understand when you're our age." Plucky replied. Jessica just nodded.

"See you later." Lola said. Bugs and Lola vlimbed out of the burrow, leaving Jessica, Plucky and Shirley alone.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Plucky asked.

"Business before pleasure Plucky." Jessica interrupted.

"There's something you need to say?" Shirley asked.

"Two things." Jessica replied. Plucky and Shirley sat down and looked at her.

"Firstly, I was thinking about what Zach said to me. I had to save him, Daffy and Melissa from a thug last night. He said that he wanted to be like FoxFang and I was thinking of training him as my sidekick."

"You mean like Decoy was to me?" Plucky asked.

"Yes. I think he'll be a valuable asset."

"You're not doing this just because he's your boyfriend?" Shirley slapped Plucky at that remark.

"NO! He's already shown incredible courage by challenging the thug before I saved him."

"Well, some extra help might not be a bad idea. I say go ahead with the idea." Shirley said.

"Would you be able to make him some kind of uniform?" Plucky asked.

"Certinly, making outfits is one of my non-psychic specialties."

"Now, what was the second thing?"

"The new ACME superstore that's opennig in three days time." Jessica replied

"What about it?"

"It's a perfect target for thugs, especially since there's going to be a party there"

"I understand your fear, I sensed another criminal gang recently, but I couldn't pinpoint the location." Shirley said.

"Why couldn't you?" Plucky asked.

"There was some wavelength, or some junk, that interfeared with my power and prevent locating them." Shirley replied.

"Anyway, you might want to out that area under heavy watch. I'll be there as my parents have been invited to open the place so I'll be able to fight off anyone who comes, but I mayt need a bit of help."

"Considir it done." Plucky blurted.

"Is that everything?" Shirley asked.

"Yep, now what do you guys want to do?" Jessica asked.

* * *

That night, FoxFang went about her usual rounds around the city. The whole city was quiet much to her relief, even though she kind of expected it. She finished her round at the new ACME superstore.

"Right, now to visit Zach." FoxFang said to herself. She darted to the edge of the city and Found Daffy's house. It was a small bungalow on the edge of the city. The house was surrounded by flowers of many colours and had a small lake outside. Zach's room was at the back of the house nearest the back door. FoxFang crept up to the window and saw Zach fast asleep. His room was coloured red and yellow with posters of all the Looney Tunes. There was also a photo on the shelf of Him with Jessica, taken when they were at the Theme park shortly after the hostage incident. Zach's bed was a small single bed with a duvet with a dolphin design. This reminded FoxFang of her holiday in Jamaica briefly. She took a looka round before tapping on Zach's window. It took a few taps before Zach woke up. He turned on his side light before looking at the window. As soon as he saw FoxFang, he rubbed his eyes.

"Am I dreaming, or is FoxFang outside my window?" Zach asked himself. He took another look and went wide eyed at the sight. FoxFang made a 'Be quiet' guesture before guesturing Zach to open the window. Zach did this without any hesitation.

"Hey kid, I said I'd see you again." FoxFang greeted.

"Why are you here?" Zach asked.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night. You said that you wanted to be like me didn't you?"

"Yeah. You are a hero, something I really want to be."

"Well, I'm giving you a chance. How would you lioke to be my sidekick" Zach went wide-eyed at FoxFang's offer.

"You mean that?"

"Your display of courage last night touched me. If you hone your skills under my supervision, you could help me protect this whole city. Are you up for it?"

"You bet I am!"

"Great. Come with me and your training will be begin." Zach locked the door and climbed out of the window. FoxFang then used a makeshift cape to hide Zach while she took him to a forest a few meters away.

* * *

When they were at the forest, FoxFang gave Zach one of her Fangmerangs.

"Be careful with these, the eend is quite sharp." FoxFang warned. Zach carefully toke the Fangmerang and looked at it.

"This is thrown like a boomerang isn't it?" Zach asked.

"Yes. With practice, you can make it into a devastating projectile weapon." FoxFang took out another Fangmerang and threw it. The Fangmerang flew around a tree in front of her and returned to her hand.

"Neat."

"You try. Hold the Fangmerang in your strongest hand and throw it like a boomerang." Zach held the Fangmerang in his right hand and threw it as hard as he could. The Fangmerang flew around the tree, cutting a couple of branches along the way, and returned to Zach's hand.

"Nice one. Now, for the next task, try hitting a moving target."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll throw a stone into the air and you try and hit the stone with your Fangmerang.

"Like clay pidgeon shooting."

"Kind of like that." FoxFang picked up a stone and threw it in front of Zach. Zach quickly threw the Fangmerang and hit the stone cleanly. The Fangmerang returned to Zach's hand and the stone fell to the floor.

"Nice shot, you're a natural." Zach blushed a little.

"Shucks."

"Can you give my Fangmerang back and I'll show you the next piece of equipment." Zach gave FoxFang the Fangmerang and FoxFang gave Zach a Fangdart.

"Looks like a dart."

"And that's what it is. A fangdart which can be used to knock guns out of thug's hands."

"Is that what you used to make the thug from last night drop his dagger?"

"Indeed. They teleport back to your hand after being thrown, saving time in retrieving them." FoxFang took out her own Fangdart and threw it at a nearby tree. The dart then returned to her hand.

"That's all you have to do?"

"You need to practice for accuracy. Hitting the hand of a thug with one of these isn't easy." To prove her point, FoxFang threw a Fangdart at a leaf that had just dropped from the tree. The dart went clean through the leaf and made a clear hole.

"Nice shot." FoxFang then saw another leaf falling.

"You try that." Zach nervously held the Fangdart and threw it as hard as he could. The dart flew through the air and hit the leaf dead centre. However, the datr caught the leaf and pinned it to a tree.

"Good enough."

"Thanks."

"I think that will do for today. Get some rest and I'll come visit tomorrow night." FoxFang held Zach's hand and took him back to his home. Zach climbed back into his bedroom and climbed into bed.

"See you tomorrow." FoxFang said before leaping away. Zach was stunned by this sudden sequence of events.

"Wow, imagine me as FoxFang's helper. Obviously no one must know." Zach thought to himself before heading to bed.

* * *

On the way back home, FoxFangstopped at the treehouse that she used as a base. The treehouse was a few metres away from Shirley's house. Close enough to get there quickly but far enough away to avoid notice. When she got there, she found Shirley creating an outfit for Zach and Plucky looking at a letter he'd received in the post. The treehouse was empty of any electrical equipment. Partly to avoid arousing suspicion and partly because they relied on Shirley to detect any trouble. Shirley looked over at FoxFang and greeted her.

"Hi there." FoxFang entered the treehouse, closed the door and removed her mask.

"Hi. How's the outfit coming along?"

"Nearly finished. It will be ready for tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll pick it up first thing tomorrow night."

"One thing, Zach will need a crime fighting name."

"I think VixenClaw would be a good name." Plucky suggested.

"I doubt Zach would appreciate having a female in his name." Jessica replied.

"What about Cub?" Shirley suggested.

"Perfect." Jessica replied.

"How did Zach do?" Plucky asked.

"Much better than I thought he would. He's a natural with the Fangmerangs and the Fangdarts." Jessica replied.

"Then he'll make a valuable member of the team."

"I'll have to see how ge does tomorrow."

"What will you do with him tomorrow?"

"I'm going to take him with me on my round around the city."

"So he can help you fight off any thugs?"

"Exactly."

"Hope he enjoy's it."

"Shirley, any news on those other thugs you sensed yesterday?"

"Nothing yet. I still can't detect where they are." Jessica had a little think.

"Perhaps it would be better to wait for them to make a move and just follow them."

"Yeah, but we also need to defend this party in a couple of nights time." Plucky said.

"You two have been invited?"

"Yep. I think all the major toons have been invited."

"Then that will take top priority." Jessica put her mask back on and went to the door.

"Heading home?" Plucky asked.

"Yep. I need to rest up for tomorrow night. Goodnight." FoxFang replied, leaving the treehouse.

"Goodnight" Plucky and Shirley called back.

* * *

The following evening, FoxFang went over to Daffy's house, complete with the outfit that Shirley had made for him. The outfit was mostly brown with blue shoulder pads and knee guards. Like the FoxFang outfit, it had a black maskk and a fakee tail. The front of the outfit had a Fox design with the letter C underneath. FoxFang had shared out half of her Fangmerangs and Fang darts and equipped the new outfit with them. One crucial difference is that the new outfit didn't have a voice changer like FoxFang's. FoxFang apprroached Zach's bedroom and tapped on the window until Zach came over to the window and opened it.

"Ready for your second day of training?" FoxFang asked.

"Sure am." Zach replied with a nod.

"Ok, come on. I have something to give to you." FoxFang helped Zach out of the window and she took him to the forest where the had trained the previous night.

"What have you got for me?" Zach asked. FoxFang produced the outfit that Shirley had made. Shirley had used telepathy to learrn Zach's size and had made the outfit to the exact size that was needed.

"Put on the outfit. It will be your crime fighter outfit from now on." Without hesitation, Zach pt on the outfit that FoxFang had given him.

"Cool, how do I look?"

"You look like a true croimefighter now. Come on. I'm going to take you on my round around the city.

"One question, what will be my crimefighter name be?"

"Me and my helpers came up with the name Cub."

"I can live with that, it's cool."

"Ok, now let's go, Cub." FoxFang and Cub raced into thee city and began FoxFang's normal round. It wasn't long until they Sylvester Jr. backed into an alleyway by a group of alleycats. All of them were scarred from numerous fights but were giving Sylvester Jr. a ahrd time.

"If pops was here, he'd take you all on without breaking a sweat." Sylvester Jr. shouted. He was trying to act tough but was very frightened.

"Ohh, what's you pop going to do? Pop on us?" One of the alleycats asked sarcastically. They all ubrst out laughing. FoxFang felt her blood boil as she saw this.

"Grr, bullies are something I cannot stand!" FixFang growled.

"We should save Sylvester Jr." Cub protested.

"Yes, but the trick is we scare then a little before we make our attack. That's where our Fangdarts come in useful." As she said this, FoxFang grabbed a Fangdart and threw it at the back of the neck of one of the cats. The cat screamed in pain before the dart returned to FoxFang's hand.

"ARRRGH! Something bit me!" The cat shouted. The other cats went and had a look.

"There's nothing there!"

"Are you trying to scare us?"

"No. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck."

"Well, there is a wound." The cats were looking around in confusion while FoxFang and Cub looked from the safety of the rooftop.

"Ok, now you try something." FoxFang instructed. Cub drew a Fangmerang and threw it at the cats. It whirled around them and returned to his hand. The noise made by the Fangmerang made all three cats jump.

"What was that?"

"I think something's here!" FoxFang and Cub looked down at the terrified cats.

"I think they're scared enough." FoxFang muttered.

"Now we strike?" Cob asked.

"Now!" FoxFang leapt from the building and landed on the alleycat that she had hit with the Fangdart.

* * *

"Yikes! FoxFang!" One of the cats shouted. Cub soon leapt on him and punched him in the head. FoxFang grabbed the cat she was on by the ears and jumped down, pulling the cat to the ground and knocking him out. She then leant down and placed Foxcuffs on him.. Cub was still hanging onto the cat he was on while punching and kicking him.

"Get this pest off of me!" The cat shouted. The remaining cat charged at Cub, who was still hanging onto the cat.

"I saw this in a movie." Cub thought to himself. About a millisecond before the charging cat came into contact, he jumped off the cat he was on. The charging cat ran straight into the other and both were knocked out. FoxFang leapt over and Foxcuffed one of them while giving another pair to Cub.

"Care to do the honours?" Cub took the Foxcuffs and cuffed the cat he was standing on. FoxFang walked over to Sylvester Jr, who was cowering behind a trashcan.

"Are you ok?" Sylvester Jr. looked up and saw FoxFangin front of him.

"You saved me again." Sylvester Jr. exclaimed.

"It's my duty. Bullies are the worst kind of people around.

"Thanks."

"One question. What were you doing snooping around the ACME warehouse a couple of days ago? Because of you, a thug I was pursueing got away." Sylvester Jr. flinced ass FoxFang scolded him. Cub listened to this but kept quiet.

"I was looking for mice. Father was with Penelope and I had nothing to do."

"Was that the case for tonight?"

"Yep. Father and Penelope seem to go on a date every two days."

"You seem to be in trouble quite a lot."

"Perhaps I'm just unlucky.

"Case of wrong place, wrong time eh?"

"I guess."

"Well, you'd better go home. And try to stay out of trouble." With that, FoxFang went over to Cub, who was looking at the cuffed cats lying on the floor. FoxFang watched as Sylvester Jr. ran away from the alley and then spoke to Cub.

* * *

"You did very well here." FoxFang complemented.

"You think so?" Cub asked.

"I'd say. I also say that your training is pretty much complete."

"Really, I'm ready to fight crime with you?"

"Nearly, there are a few things you need to know."

"Like what?"

"You need to know a few basic guidelines about the way we fight. For one thing, wee wait for a criminal to make their move and catch them in the act."

"Does that provide evidence for their activities?"

"Indeed. Without evidence, we could be asrrested ourselves."

"I see."

"And one more thing. This is a very important rule."

"I'm listening."

"Never Give Up!"

"Right, never give up."

"Ok, now I think you're ready to come to my little base. There you will meet the people who aid my mission."

"Will I be able to store my outfit there as well?"

"I suppose you could. I keep mine at home, but it is up to you."

"So, I'm now going to meett your assistance."

"Indeed, and you will also learn my Identity."

"And obviously, my lips will be sealed."

"Ok, now let me show you my base." With that, FoxFang held Cubs' arm, fired the grapple gun to the roof and climbed up to the roof. From there, the two went off to FoxFang's base.

(A/N: I said it would be a long chapter. Now, next chapter, our villian will make a public appearance, and her name will be revealed. Stay tuned, but review this chappie please.)


	4. Confrontation

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: Yep. It will be a big shock. Hope you like how he reacts. Thanks for the suggestion of the Timesplitters story. If I do one, it will be like an extra level from Timesplitters Future Perfect.

PurpleCobra247: Well, you'll see Zach's reaction in this chapter. I hope you like it. He'll also have to cope with the realisation that Plucky and Shilrey are involved, triple shock. I'm glad you liked Cub's first fight.

Nightw2: Only a year ago, I'd never considired myself a good writer. But when I tried it when I found this site by accident, I found I was very good. Fate plays strange tricks sometimes doesn't it? Anywa, glad you liked the chapter.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Yep, poor Sly Jr. has the luck of his father, if he has any. Thanks for the idea of a Sly and Penelope fic. I was aware of the fact that FoxFang and Zach would have to keep in contact but thanks for pointing that out.

Again, this chapter will be longer than the others. This whole story may be longer than my average story length (about 18,000 words). And before I forget, the wait is over. In this chapter, you will learn the villians' name.

**Confrontation**

FoxFang and Cub eventually arrived back at the Treehouse where FxoFang made her base. Before they entered, FoxFang out her hand on Cub. She was nervous as to how Cub would react to her identity. What would he do? Would he stop loving her? These questions boggled her mind.

"Before we enter, you need to swear to secrecy. If we are discovered, we could be attacked when we're not expecting it." FoxFang instructed. Cub put his hand on his chest.

"Don't worry. I swear never to say anything, no matter what happens." Cub said aloud.

"Good, now you can meet the rest of the group. Prepare yourself for a surprise." With that, FoxFang opened the door to the treehouse. The two of them walked in and Cuub removed his mask. He looked around and was stunned when he saw Plucky and Shirley in the room. Plucky and Shirley looked towards him while FoxFang closed the door.

"Welcome to Headquarters Zach." Plucky greeted.

"How did the training go?" Shirley asked.

"He's ready, and in time for tomorrow." FoxFang replied.

"Plucky and Shirley are your helpers!" Zach exclaimed.

"Yes." FoxFang replied.

"Then, who are you?"

"I've been dreading this moment. Prepare yourself for a big shock." With that, FoxFang took off her mask. Zach looked at her awestruck. He stared for what seemed like forever wide-eyed and with his mouth wide open, almost as if he'd been told something about his parents. Plucky laughed at the sight.

"That face, priceless." Plucky chuckled.

"PLUCKY!" Shirley and Jessica shouted at him. Plucky flinched.

"Sorry." Jessica used her finger to clse Zach's mouth and then waved her hand in front of his eyes, snapping him out of his trance. He looked back at Jessica.

"I don't believeit, all this time I thought you were a male." Zach exclaimed.

"I think cross-dressing comes from my father." Jessica replied with a giggle. Zach was still awestruck.

"The person I love is the hero of the city?"

"Yes, I told you to prepare yourself for a shock."

"But, why did you do it?"

"I wanted to save my parents and protect my friends. To tell the truth, I don't really trust the police to get the job done. The ammount of goons around the city is proof of this." Jessica began to cry softly. Zach held on to her hand and looked at her.

"Jessica, I understand how you feel."

"Please don't let this change anything between us."

"Jessica, I will love you no matter what."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for decieving you."

"Do Plucky and Shirley know about us?"

"Yes, I trust them enough to keep that secret." When he hearrd that, Zach cuddled up to Jessica. She gave into him and returned the kiss.

"Aww, tender moment." Shirley muttered.

* * *

"Now that that's all over, we need to prepare for tomorrow night." Plucky interrupted. 

"You sound like the Brain." Zach remarked. Everyone started laughing.

"You mean the party tomorrow night don't you?" Jessica asked.

"The opening of the new ACME superstore. Why do you need to prepare for that?"Zach asked.

"A party that big is the perfect target for people like terorists and thieves, especially since Mum and Dad are going to open the place."

"I see your point. And there will be anough gadgets there to cause trouble if they were taken.

"Were your family invited?"

"Yes. I think everyone was."

"Good, then we'll all be present. We sneak our outfits into the complex and hide them. We'll grab them if they are needed."

"I'm pretty sure this new criminal gang willl target the party.." Shilrey added.

"Ok, now I'd better head home." Zach said.

"If you walk home and you're seen. People will get suspicious." Jessica said.

"Then how do I get home?" Zach aasked. Plucky started thinking.

"Maybe, if we cover Zach in a black robe and I put on the Cub disguise, we could carry Zach back tto his house. If we're spotted, we use our weapons to force people away and then creep back here when Zach is home." Plucky suggested.

"Or I could just teleport him back." Shirley suggested. Plucky didn't reply, favouring to put on a 'duh' look.

"That will work. Bring Zach's outfit when you comee to the party tomorrow." Jessica instructed.

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute." Shirley replied.

"I'll be gone when you get back."

"Ok."

"Zach, I'll try and get hold of a way for us to keep in contact, but I don't have a way at the moment."

"There may be something at the ACME building." Zach suggested.

"That would be dishonest."

"I'll keep telepathic tabs on you two until you find a way." Shirley suggested.

"Ok, thanks." Jessica went up to Zach and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well, cub." Zach blushed slightly.

"Ready to go home?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Zach replied. Shirley grabbed his hand.

"Then let's get you home." With that, Shirley teleported herself and Zach back to his room. Jessica put her mask back on and went to the door.

"I'm off. See you tomorrow."

"See you FoxFang." Plucky called out just before FoxFang left the treehouse.

"Well, I'd better wait for Shirley to get back."

* * *

Shirley and Zach arrived outside Zach's bedroom window. The window was still unlocked so Zach could climb in and climb into bed. Shirley watched from outside. Eventually, Zach climbed back out of bed and went up to the window. 

"You don't mind when me and Jessica…" Zach began but Shirley cut him off.

"No. Me and Plucky do it all the time." Shilrey replied.

"That's good. I was woriied about offending you."

"I don't offend easily." Zach then looked towards space.

"I never guessed that the hero I admired and am now allied with is the girl I love."

"Fate plays strange tricks like that, but you said you wanted to be like FoxFang."

"That's true, and now I can live that wish out." Shirley began walking away from the window.

"I'm heading off now. I know tonight was a shock but you'll get over it with a good nights rest, I'm sure of it." With that, Shirley teleported away. Zach closed and locked his window and climbed back into bed.

"Blimey. This is a turn of events I never expected." Zach whispered to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

Jessica was back in her room and her disguise was hidden in it's usual spot. Before heading to sleep, she looked in the mirror for a few minutes. What she had done was the most nerve wracking thing she had ever done. But she was thankful that the team now had a fourth member. 

"I hope Zach isn't taking this too hard." Jessica muttered to herself. She changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed. She briefly looked at the desk next to her. Three photos were stacked on the desk. One of them was of her parents. The second was of her and Zach, takne when they were at the theme park, and when Zach had confessed his feelings for her. The last was a picture that had been taken while they were in Jamaica. It showed her in a swimsuit with dolphins. Being able to swim with them was something she'd never forget. She sighed and then yawned.

"I'd better get some sleep for tomorrow. No doubt mum and dad will have a dress for me, something I'm not looking forward to." With that, Jessica leant on her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

At 3:00 the following day, Bugs, Lola and Jessica were getting ready for the party at the new ACME superstore. They all had to wear faancy clothes, much to Jessica's disapproval. Bugs was wearing a Black sharp suit with a red tie. Lola was wearing a one piece red dress while Jessica was wearing a one piece blue dress. It was much more comfortable than she thought it would be but she didn't like the idea of having to wear a nice dress. Jessica was also carrying a ruck sack. Bugs had given her permission to take some games along with her in case she got bored. She brought a selection of travel games she had brought for Jamaica, including Tic-Tac-Toe, Battleships, Ludo, Checkers and Cluedo. The rucksack also contained her FoxFang outfit, which was in underneath all the games. 

"Man, I am so relieved that I don't have to wear this often." Jessica muttered.

"Jess, I know you don't like wearing dresses but can you try and put up with it?" Bugs asked.

"And like you said, you won't have towear it often." Lola added.

"Hopefully the next time will be my wedding day." Jessica muttered sarcastically.

"I doubt it will be that long until you have to wear it again." Bugs said sterny.

"If it makes you feel better, we have to pick up Buster and Babs en route." Lola added.

"Ok, I'll try and put up with it." Jessica replied.

"That's a good girl." Bugs said, patting Jessica on the shoulder. Jessica lurched her shoulder away.

"Don't mess up my suit."

"Ohh, you're touchier than your mother."

"I heard that." Lola snapped. Jessica couldn't help but laugh.

"That told you."

"Fine, we'd better go if we're going to get there in time." Bugs mentioned, pointing to the clock.

"Good, the sooner we go, the sooner we can get this over with." Jessica muttered bitterly. Bugs decided not to say anything to avoid making Jessica angry. He hated to see her daughter in a bad mood because of her sudden mood swings. When she was in a bad mood, she could be crying one minute then violent the next (A/N: Like you saw in the previous FoxFang). Instead, he climbed out of the burrow, with Lola following. Jessica followed shortly after. They climbed into the Jaguar and drove off to pick up Buster and Babs.

* * *

When they arrived at Busters' house, they found Buster and Babs waiting for them together. Buster was wearing a suit similar to Bugs, except it was brown with a blue tie while Babs was wearing a dress exactly like Lola's. They climbed into the back of the car next to Jessica and the group drove off towards the ACME superstore. 

"Looking forward to the party?" Buster asked.

"Not really?" Jessica replied.

"Why not?"

"Because there probably won't be much to do. Hopefully some other friends will be round."

"Who do you mean by other friends?"

"People like Zach, Shirley, Plucky, Egghead Jr, the usual suspects."

"Not Sly's son?"

"Not when he insulted me and my best friend at school." Jessica snapped, remembering the incident the day they went to the circus. Buster flinched.

"I won't say any more."

"Thank you, now perhaps I can have a better conversation about a different subject."

"Not enough time guys, we're here." Bugs interrupted. They had parked in front of the ACME superstore. It was a huge skyscraper like building in the centre of the city. Everyone looked at the building in awe. It was at least 50 stories high and was the tallest buildings in the city.

"They certinly went for all the extras." Bugs remarked.

"So, where do we go in?" Babs asked.

"Through the employee's entrance." Jessica replied, pointing to an open door around the side of the building. There was a sign outside bearing the words 'Opening Party' and the time was 15:55.

"Well, we're just in time." Lola said. They all stepped out of the car and went to the employees entrance.

* * *

When the rabbits went through the entrance, they found themselves in a long hallway. The walls were mostly plain with the occasional notice board and doors leading to other rooms. Along the walls were pin up notices pointing in the direction to the party. The notices led them up the stairs to the very roof of the building. By the end of the climb, everyone other than Jessica was exhausted, although Jessica feigned exhaustion. 

"Have…ACME heard…of elevators?" Buster asked.

"Don't…know" Babs replied.

"At least…we get…exercisae." Jessica added, completely fooling everyone with her acting.

"I see you made it." Came a voice. Everyone looked up and saw Wile E coyote standing in front of them.

"Hi Wile E." Bugs greeted. He had finally caught his breath back, as had everyone else.

"Welcome everyone." Wile E replied.

"How did you become manager anyways?"

"I was selected when ACME chose to put up the superstore here."

"So, I guess you'll be trying out the new gadgets then."

"Indeed I will."

"And I think I know why." Jessica said with a laugh. Everyone else joined in the laughter so Wile E changed the subject.

"Err…come this way. The party is about to start and everyone else is here." Wile E said, guesturing the group to follow. As they did, Jessica glanced around and saw a locker.

"Wile E, can I put my bag in this locker?" Jessica asked.

"Why certinly." Wile E replied. Jessica opened the locker and put her bag in there, noticing Shirley's bag as well.

"Great, we're all set in case anything happens." Jessica thought to herself.

* * *

The party room was a large ball room at the top of the building. There was a very long table at the side off the room set for the banquet later. There was also a music player loaded with several different types of music to play. The floor was mostly typical dancing floor, but there was a raised section which was to be used to declair the store open. This raised section was completely wooden with a stand up microphone on the stage. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The walls were light blue and decorated with the ACME logo. As expected, pretty much all the Looney Tunes were present, except Porly and Petunia. No one was sure why they were abscent from the party but didn't think anything of it. Jessica, Buster and Babs met up with Zach, Plucky and Shirley. Zach was wearing a posh ,James Bond style, Dinner suit that Daffy had brought for him. Plucky was wearing the same clothes as Buster. Shirley was wearing the same clothes asBabs. 

"I think we have the same tailors." Buster remarked.

"Seems that way." Shirley replied with a giggle. Jessica noticed Zach had a miserable face.

"Not keen on smart clothes?" Jessica asked.

"Nope." Zach replied.

"Me neither, but we both have to put up with it."

"And it's going to be pretty boring for us."

"Not true, I brought some games for us to play." With that, Jessica ran back to her locker and came back with the games that she'd brought.

"Nice selection." Plucky remarked.

"Thanks. I got them before I went to Jamaica." Jessica replied.

"So, what shall we play first?" Zach asked.

"I say we take a vote." Shirley suggested.

"Good idea, who wants to play Ludo?" Buster asked. Everyone except Plucky and Shirley put their hand in the air.

"At least it's only four people that can play ludo." Plucky muttered.

"Me and Plucky will play Tic-Tac-Toe." Shirley said.

"But no mind reading to get an edge." Plucky snapped. Everyone around started laughing.

* * *

The party went well for the first few hours. At 17:00 the banquet was set and everyone ate. After dinner, everyone continued the party. Just to name a few things that were happening, Sylvester and Penelope were dancing in the corner, Daffy and Melissa were dancing in the centre, Tweety and Aaooga were in the corner playing with Becky, Bugs and Lola were snacking on carrots, Taz and She-Devil were having a spinning contest, Jessica, Zach, Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley were still playing games and Wile E coyote was running after the Roadrune. All in all, everyone was having a good time. Eventually, it was time for Bugs and Lola to declair the store open. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my pleasure to welcome on stage the people who are going to open this new store. The most distinguised toons in the city, Mr. And Mrs. Bugs and Lola Bunny!" Wile E announced. Bugs and Lola walked up on stage while everyone started applauding. Jessica stayed in the audience. She, Plucky, Shirley and Zach had seperated from Buster and Babs in case anything happened.

"Those rabbits always get the limelight." Daffy muttered as he applauded.

"Ahem, Testing 1 2 3!" Lola called into the microphone before passing it to Bugs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is an honour to be here today. Looniville now has a better ACME store than the one it had before. We sincerely hope that this superstore will bring a big business and make the city proud." Bugs said into the microphone. Everyone began applauding while Bugs handed the Microphone to Lola.

"Ahem, nowon behalf of the ACME corporation. It is our duty to do the honours of opening this superstore." Lola siad into the microphone. On cue, two human employees came onto the stage. One was holding a silver dish with a pair of scissors while the other brought a red ribbon. Lola picked up the scissors.

"Ok, by the powers invested in us, we now officially declair the ACME superstore, Looniville…" Bugs began but before he could finish, the lights failed. The two uhman employees tore off their uniforms and started jumping around the room, causing everyone to scatter. Jessica, Zach, Plucky and Shirley backed to the entrance to the room.

"Guys, do your stuff." Shilrey whispered to Jessica and Zach. They snuck out of the door, obscured by the confusion while Plucky and Shirley shut the door again. When they did this, some windows smashed and two more humans came into the room. One of them pulled out a bomb and threw it to the floor, creating a smokescreen. When the smokescreen cleared, there was another Figure standing next to Bugs. The new figure was a female looking person wearing a blue suit. The suit was accompanied by a red tie. The fugure also had yellow hair and a triangular shapped head. The figure glanced around the room with glee. She raised a hand and the lights came back on.

* * *

"Eh…what's up doc?" Bugs asked, trying to sound cool. The figure turned and looked at him. 

"What's up doc? What's up doc? I'll tell you what's up doc!" The figure replied. She then grabbed the microphone and looked at the other humans.

"Drum role please!" On that cue the humans all took out a set of drums and did a drum role.

"Citizens of looniville! I am here to announce my big comeback. You must be preety wrinkly if you remember me. But either way, we'll all have a few laughs or screams. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the master of fun, the queen of the jokes, the clown princess of crime! Everyone, the PRANKER is back in town!" Everyone in the room gasped. The Pranker looked back at Bugs.

"That is what is up…DOC!" The Pranker said with a crazy laugh. She hadn't noticed Aaooga fly up beside her. Within a second, Aaooga did her wolf howl and knocked her to the floor, but she quickly got up.

"Oh, a loud mouth have we? Well, I can be loud too." The Pranker chuckled. She pulled out a bicycle horn and squeezed, creating a sound like Aaooga's but 10 times louder. Everyone was now on the floor and all the windows wwere shattered. The Pranker's human helpers had left the room through a window.

"I must say, too much has changed for my liking. New people, New buildings, even a new FoxFang." The Pranker was unaware that FoxFang and Cub were hanging from the ceiling. Bugs recovered and saw FoxFang and Cub on the ceiling.

"Doc, you said something about a new FoxFang, do you mean that dude?" Bugs asked sarcastically. FoxFang and Cub had jumped down onto the floor and were now staring at the Pranker. The Pranker turned and looked.

"So you're the new heroes. Let me have a look at you." The Pranker said with glee. She jumped forward and landed about 3 feet away from FoxFang and Cub. She then started pacing and eyeing the two heroes.

"Hmm, talller than before but doesn't look as buff. I think I can have a laugh with you." The Pranker chuckled.

"Save the jokes for later." FoxFang scolded.

"Ohh, you're a lively one."

"You are a real clown you know that?" Cub asked.

"I know, but I like it." The pranker squeezed her bicycle horn and fired a small missile, which Cub destroyed with a Fangdart before it got even close.

"You'll have to try harder." FoxFang and Cub both leapt at the Pranker but she asily jumped out of the way.

"You two really are lively. I'm sure we'll have a real ball together." As she said this, the Pranker threw a Baseball at FoxFang. As soon as she caught it, the ball exploded and created a smokescreen, during which, the Pranker jumped on a small jet. FoXFang and Cub looked out of the smoke and saw that the Pranker was able to steal a Ruby, a neutronic motherboard, a punp, a bunch of solar pannels, a ton of steel, an LED and a a dish, all ACME brand.

"See you again, FoxFreaks. We'll have a blast like before." The Pranker called out. As she said this, she threw a small bomb towards the room. The blast created another smokescreen, allowing him to escape.

(A/N: Now you know who the villian is, but not completely. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Let me know how I did and tell me what you think of the Pranker.)


	5. Who is she

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: Heh, Excellememt, I like that. I'll considir using Fifi La Fume and Furball in the future as well as other Tiny Toon characters. Thanks for the suggestion, and the reason I used the PSP, while I am a Nintendo nut, is that I don't want to seem biased towards Nintendo. To be honest, I do play games on other consoles (Particularly Looney Tunes Space Race on PS2). I will include DS in a fic at some point.

PurpleCobra247: Thanks for the applause (takes a bow). That action scene took a while to write, glad you liked it. I had already known how Jessica would reveal herself to Zach AND how he'd react for a while, glad you found that cute. Romance helps tie a action story together quite well if you ask me. This will also make it harder for villians to kill our heroes as they'll protect each other bitterly.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: The name 'Pranker' had been decided on for a while, in fact, I had decided on the name about half way through my first FoxFang story. Same with her being female, intended for a while. Glad you liked the ideas. Using Shirley to keep in contact with the heroes telepathically is only a temporary measure until a permanent is decided upon. I may keep it though, I'll think about it. Glad you like the Treehouse base idea. I don't read the Simpsons so I don't really know about the treehouse thing you mentioned in your review.

Nightw2: Heh, I have computer problems too. Sometimes my computer decides to crash just when I'm saving (shakes fist at computer). And thanks for the ideas for stunts the Pranker could do. I have a few ideas of my own that I may use.

**Who is she**

After a few minutes, the smoke in the area cleared. The jet that the Pranker was on was nowhere in sight and the whole party room had been ransacked. Luckily, no one was hurt but FoxFang and Cub were angry. FoxFang was punching her fist while Cub squeezed a Fangdart in frustration.

"DAMM, she got away!" FoxFang shouted. Cub looked back at the guests and did a quick head count.

"At least everyone here is ok." Cub added.

"Not everyone doc, I can't find my daughter anywhere." Bugs complained.

"Same with Zach, I can't see him." Melissa added. FoxFang could tell that this would come up and she had a solution planned.

"I saw two rabbits running down the stairs as we entered. I'm sure it was them." FoxFang replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" Lola asked.

"I'm positive."

"Ok, they'll probable be in the car by now."

"Right. We'll find them and send them back up."

"You'll do that?"

"It's our duty to protect this city. But once we have found your kids, we must go."

"Where?" Bugs asked.

"We need to find that maniac."

"Ok, good luck." Daffy said.

"We don't need luck." With that, FoxFang and Cub leapt off the building, using the grapple gun to slow their descent. Everyone in the party room was in shock about what had happened.

"I never knew this city was a dangerous place." Sylvester moaned.

"My head is still ringing from that buzzer." Penelope added.

"Does anyone have any idea who the Pranker is?" Elmer Fudd asked.

"I think I might know." Wile E replied. Everyont looked at him and gave him their full attention.

* * *

"Then, who is he?" Sylvester Jr. asked. 

"SHE!" Buster and Babs snapped.

"Anyway, the Pranker was one of the villians the origional FoxFang battled about 300 years ago." Wile E explained. Shirley took an opportunity and began discrretely taking notes.

"So, is this girl really dangerous?" Foghorn asked.

"Extremely. There were rumors that she was able to discover the origional FoxFang's identity but died before she could reveal it." Wile E continued. Shirley was able to prevent herself from gasping when she heard this.

"If that's true, Jessica and her family are in danger." Shirley thought to herself. Wile E continued his explanation of who the Pranker was.

"The Pranker was supposed to be the leader of the most feared group of gangsters from that time period. There are records of a signature left at many of her crime scenes. It was usally a whoppee cushion that sprayed confetti and shouted 'pranker' when it was sat on. She left it at the scene of every crime she commited. Which led to her eventual downfall at the hands of FoxFang."

"Is there any idea who she was?" Bugs asked.

"No one knows. FoxFang refused to reveal the Pranker's identity." As Wiole E said this, the door began to creak open. Behind it were Jessica and Zach. They were both putting on a very convincing 'terrified child' routine, which had everyone except Plucky and Shirley fooled. They nervously looked around the ruined room before entering. They ran straight to their respective parents.

* * *

"Is it safe?" Jessica asked. 

"Yes it is Jess, this Pranker weirdo has gone." Bugs replied. An employee went up to Wile E and whispered in his ear.

"But her minions have stolen a lot of devices." Wile E exclaimed. Shilrey quickly mind-read the employee and Wile E tolearn what had been stolen and jotted them down.

"What do you say we do?" The employee asked.

"For one thing, this place will not be opened until this person is caught." Wile E replied.

"So we might as well head home." Tweety said. He was holding onto Becky as tightly as he could. Everyone was still shaken abouut what had just happened.

"Jessica, until this person is caught, no one is to go outside unless absolutely necessary." Lola said sternly.

"And that goes for all of you." Bugs added.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because she is very dangerous. It's best to leave it all to FoxFang." Lola replied.

"Everyone, go home and lock, I say, lock your doors. We'll all know when the Pranker will be gone, dfeeated that is." Foghorn instructed.

"Whilst I hate to agree with a chicken, he's right." Yosemite Sam added. Jessica and Zach then heard Shirley communicating to them telepathically.

"Come to the treehouse as soon as you can." Shirley instructed them. Jessica and Zach realised that she had something important to say so decided in their own minds to come.

"How should I get there?" Zach thought to himself. He delibrately did it so Shilrey would pick up that thought.

"I'll watch Daffy and Melissa and teleport you there when they are asleep." Shirley replied telepathically. Lola picked pu Jessica while Meilssa picked up Zach.

"Well we'd better go. It's ont very safe around here anymore." Bugs said.

"Well, goodnight to ya." Daffy replied.

"Hope you all sleep ok." Bugs added as they all went back to the car, with Jessica making sure she had everything.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone else had gone to sleep, Jessica, Zach, Plucky and Shirley were all in the treehouse base. They were discussing the incident and what they should do next. 

"So, what did the Pranker get away with?" Zach asked.

"You didn't see?" Plucky asked.

"I only caught a glimpse but I couldn't identify anything." Jessica replied.

"I mind read the an employee and found that she has taken a Ruby, a neutronic motherboard, a punp, a bunch of solar pannels, a ton of steel, an LED and a dish." Shirley replied.

"Seems mostly junk." Plucky added.

"But do we have any suspects?" Jessica asked.

"Well, the only two people that weren't present were Porky and Petunia." Zach replied.

"I doubt they would be involved." Plucky protested.

"True, they are law abiding people." Jessica replied.

"Can you sense Porly or Petunia?" Zach asked. Shirley went into a trance for a few seconds.

"I can sense Porly but not Petunia." Shirley replied.

"That doesn't bode well." Plucky muttered.

"Jessica, Zach, there's something that I should say." Shirley instructed.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I have some valuable information about the Pranker that you two should know."

"Really, what do you know?" Shirley then told Jessica and Zach what Wile E had said about the Pranker.

"So, the Pranker knew who the origional FoxFang was?" Zach asked

"It's rumored she did." Shirley replied.

"Which means that she'd be able to trace the family tree and then take revenge on is or her descendants." Plucky added.

"Which means the family of the origional FoxFang is in danger." Zach concluded. This made Jessica gasp ih horror.

"What's wrong?" Plucky asked. Jessica began hastily suiting up.

"Zach, suit up, quickly!" Jessica snapped.

"Why?" Zach asked, hastily putting on his Cub outfit.

"I know the family of the origional FoxFang. We have no time to waste."

"Who's family did the origional FoxFang belong to?" Jessica and Zach had fully suited up. Before putting her mask on, Jessica gave a sad glance around the room.

"My family"

* * *

Back at the Burrow, Bugs and Lola were fast asleep in their bedroom. Outside their burrow,a figure was looking down into the hole. The figure jumped into the hole and used a skeleton key to open the door. The figure was the Pranker. She lit up the room by releasing a bunch of glow worms and looked around the room. She could tell that it was the bunny's burrow by the family rest hanging on the wall. The family crest was a carrot with a spear right through the middle. On the blunt end of the spoear was a flag with more carrots. 

"So, Brett's family still lives here. He should have been smarter, the old fool." The Pranker said to herself. She scouted around the house and saw every room excapt the bedrooms.

"All in all, much different to when I last came here 300 years ago. These new rabbits sure have cash to throw around. Time for some sweet revenge." The Pranker said evilly to herself. She pushed Bugs and Lola's bedroom door open and peeped inside. She saw Bugs and Lola fast asleep.

"Time to spoil the slumber party." The Pranker muttered to herself with a laugh. She pulled out the bicycle horn she'd used before and squeezzed it, creating a tremendous bellow blasting the two rabbits completely out of bed. Lola pulled the bedsheet covers off with her. The two rabbits looked up at their attacker, Lola holding the bedsheets close to her body to preserve her dignity.

"Oh my, did I disturb your sleep?" The Pranker asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Bugs asked sternly. The Pranker walked into the room and turned the light on.

"You don't know your families' history?"

"Well, not all of it, but what's it to you?"

"I don't need to know. I know all I need to know about your family." With that, the Pranker pulled out a flower from her pocket.

"I don't know what that will do, but I don't like it." Lola snapped.

"Come on, crack a smile for me please?" The Pranker asked sarcastically. The flower then sprayed laughing gas causing Bugs and Lola to start laughing hysterically. The Pranker jooined in with the laughter, only her's was evil.

"My, I never had this much fun with Brett!" The Pranker laughed. Bugs and Lola were laughing too hard to respond. The Pranker then pulled out a basketball.

"Payback is mine. Give my regards to Brett when you see him." The Pranker shouted hysterically before throwing the basketball right at Bugs and Lola. The ball exploded and enveloped them in a blue cloud, knocking Bugs and Lola unconscious. The Pranker then went and tried Jessica's room, but found it locked.

"Hmm, I wonder where she could be?" The Pranker asked herself sarcastically, she actually had a good idea of where she was. Before leaving, she stuck her mark to Bugs and Lola's bedroom door. She then left the burrow and disappeared into the darkness.

(A/N: Hope you liked that. So, what do you think will happen to Bugs and Lola? You can guess if you want. Read and review for now please.)


	6. A new ally

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: Bugs and Lola weren't captured that time, just left unconscious in their own room. And as for the two learning about FoxFang, that's a rather large if. Jessica and co will do everything they can to protect her identity. I do agree that it would be imoressivei f I did it. I'll say that it won't be yet though.

PurpleCobra247: Interesting guess. You'll have to read this chapter to learn what does happen. Glad you liked the chapter. I've realised that this will be longer than my normal story length (8 chapters) so hopefully there will be more excitement.

Nightw2: Like I said above, Bugs and Lola weren't kidnapped, just attacked. Hmm, perhaps I should have made that a little clearer. Don't worry, it won't become a habbit. Besides, I had to do that as part of the plot. Don't worry, I'm not offended and it won't happen in the next FoxFang, I'll say no more.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: No offense to anyone, but you and PurpleCorba247 are probably the oniyl two people that realised that Bugs and Lola were attacked rather than kidnapped. I must say that a lot of the things you mentioned in your review, I had intended to do anyway. I'll stop there to avoic spoiling the story. Thanks for the ideas by the way.

**A new ally**

FoxFang and Cub arrived at Jessica's burrow about half an hour after the Pranker had left. As soon as they reached the main door, they found it open. This awakened a nameless fear in FoxFang's heart.

"Oh no, I hope they're all right." FoxFang said to herself as they entered. The living room was untouched, as if onthing had happened. Cub then noticed the mark of the Pranker on Bugs and Lola's bedroom door. The sight sent shivers down his spine.

"FoxFang, you'd better see this." Cub whispered. FoxFang came over and saw the mark for herself. Without a second thought, she ran into the room and found Bugs and Lola face down on the floor. Lola still had the bedsheets wrapped around her. FoxFang slowly went over to them and turned them over. She then saw the worst sight she'd ever seen. Bugs and Lola's faces had been completely transformed. Their eyes were wide open and with red pupils. The mouths were open and their twweth were showing completely. It was as if time had frozen when they were in alaughing fit, except the faces resembled that of the Pranker. FoxFang wanted to scream but something prevented her. She then heard a voice in her head. It was Shirley's telepathy.

"Jessica! What has happened?" Shirley asked.

"Shirley, get here now!" FoxFang thought to herself. Within a flash., Shirley had teleported into the room and saw the sight for herself. The sight strickened her and she fell to her knees.

"What happened here?" Cub asked.

"I don't know, but I can sense that something is in their bosies. They are effectively in suspended animation." Shirley replied.

"PRANKER, YOU ARE SICK!" FoxFang shouted in rage.

"What do we do?" Cub asked.

"Whatever Pranker did, there must be an antidote. We need to make one." Shilrey replied.

"But none of us have the skills to make the antidote."

"I know, there must be someway."

"I know someone who could make an antidote." FoxFang said.

"Who?" Cub asked but Shirley had already cottoned on.

"Egghead Jr."

"We get Egghead Jr. to make an antidote?"

"Yes."

"Then he can join our team. His intellegence would be useful." Shirley added.

"But, what should we do with…" Cub began before being cut off by FoxFang

"Shirley, take Bugs and Lola to the treehouse. Me and Cub will find Egghead Jr."

"What if they wake up?" Cub protested.

"They won't wake up until they're cured. The toxin has completely paralyzed their face and put them in a deep sleep." Shirley replied.

"Shirley, take care of them please?" FoxFang asked.

"Your parents are in safe hands. Go find Egghead Jr." Shirley replied. FoxFang and Cub left the burrow and began to head towards the chicken house where Egghead Jr. lived.

"Pranker. What you did back there will triple your agony." FoxFang said to herself on the way.

* * *

After a few minutes of travel, FoxFang and Cub arrived at the chicken coupes. Barnyard Dawg was asleep, as was everyone else. They were all tired out from the party incident where the Pranker had appeared. Egghead Jr. was still up, looking at the stars through a telescope. He paused briefly to scribble down some illegible notes on his notebook. FoxFang and Cub jumped on the coop nearest to him and watch from above. Egghead Jr. was completely oblivious to their presence and continued looking through the telescope and scribbling notes. FoxFang jumped down behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Egghead Jr. turned around, showing his usual blank expression. In reality, he was greatly surprised to see FoxFang but also pleased. 

"Egghead Jr?" FoxFang asked. Egghead jr. nodded.

"I need you to come with me. Your intelligence is needed. Bring everything you can." FoxFang instrructed. Egghead Jr. nodded without hesitation and walked into the chicken coop. He came back out with several bags worth of equipment, including his chemistry set, an advanced medical kit, several books and mechanical tools. FoxFang looked at all his equipment and sighed.

"Is this your way of saying that you want to be part of the team?" Egghead Jr. nodded.

"I think he's way ahead of us." Cub thought to himself. Egghead Jr. was scribbling a note on a piece of paper. He stuck the note on the inside of the chicken coop before closing the door again.

"Got everything?" Cub asked. Egghead Jr. nodded his head. FoxFang sighed.

"Shirley, pickup required." FoxFang thought to herself. In a couple of seconds, Shirley had teleported herself with the group. Egghead Jr. looked at her with his normal expression. Shirley just looked around all of Egghead Jr's belongings.

"Wow, you're taking everything but the kitchen sink." Shirley exclaimed. Cub reached into one of the bags and pulled out a small sink. Shirley slapped her head with a "D'oh!" expression on her face.

"We'd better head back to base, how are the patients?" FoxFang asked.

"No better. Let's hurry and let Egghead Jr. do his magic." Shirley replied. Everyoone grabbed all the bags and held hands with each other. When everyone was ready, Shirley teleported them back to the treehouse.

* * *

Back at the treehouse, Plucky was looking at the still unconscious Bugs and Lola. Shirley had been able to make them decent before she had teleported them to the treehouse. He was quite nervous about having them in the base because he was worried that they might be conscious without him realising. Every now and again, he checked that they were still alive. Breathing and pulse were present but the two remained unconscious and their faces stayed the same. 

"I hope everyone gets back here soon." Plucky muttered. As soon as he said this, everyone arrived in the room by teleportation. FoxFang and cub refrained from removing their masks while Bugs and Lola were present as they had intended to drop the two at the hospital for recovery once Egghead Jr. had done his thing. Although he didn't show it, Egghead Jr. was stricken by the sight. He immediately reached into his bags and pulled out his medical kit. He opened the kit and pulled out a hypodermic syringe, a dish and a microscope. He took a blood sample from Bugs and examined it under the microscope.

"Wow, he sure is quick as to what to do." Cub muttered.

"And that's a good thing." Shirley replied.

"They'll wake up soon. What shall we do?" Plucky asked.

"Me and Cub will talk to them then take them to the hospital to recover fully." FoxFang replied.

"Ok, but how are you going to explain your absence aat the house?"

"I already know how I'm going to explain that." They continued to watch Egghead Jr. work. After examining the blood sample, he pulled out a notebook and made several scribbles. Cub had a look at the piece of paper. It was titled 'Toxin structure, Clown Virus'. Egghead Jr. then dug out his chemistry set and began mixing chemicals. He then wrote down several calculations on a piece of paper next to him. FoxFang went over to the paper and picked it up. It was titled 'Clown Virus Antidote'. FoxFang's eyes lit up.

"I think he knows how to make a cure." FoxFang exclaimed. She gave the paper back to Egghead Jr. who then resumed mixing chemicals. After a few minutes, he had made a serum which he injected into Bugs and Lola. Everyone watched awestruck as their faces returned to normal. FoxFang's eyes filled with tears. She wanted to cry but she also didn't want to give herself away.

"He did it!" FoxFang exclaimed. They then heard a groan from Bugs.

"They're waking up." Cub whispered. FoxFang gestured for Plucky, Shirley and Egghead Jr. to leave the room, which they did without hesitation, Shirley using her power to teleport all of Egghead Jr's equipment outside. Within a few seconds, Bugs woke up, followed shortly by Lola.

* * *

"Uhh, what happened." Bugs moaned when he woke up. He looked around the empty room, well, empty apart from him, Lola, FoxFang and Cub. He was about to get up when he saw FoxFang in front of him. 

"Are you guys ok?" FoxFang asked.

"I feel really weak." Bugs replied.

"Be thankful that you have your lives."

"Eh, where are we?"

"You're in my hideout. I was in the area and heard a commotion from your house. When I got there, I saw the Pranker running away." Bugs then remembered what had happened.

"Oh yeah, that jerk had attacked us."

"She was able to get away because I was more worried about your safety. I found you two in your room unconscious and twisted by the Pranker's gas attack." Lola then woke up as well.

"Uhh, where are we?" Lola asked.

"Welcome to my hideout Mrs. Lola." FoxFang greeted. Lola looked astonished.

"FoxFang. What are we doing here?"

"You were attacked in your own home by the Pranker. I brought you here and have cured you of her little curse." Lola's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh gosh. I hope Jessica is ok!" FoxFang walked to the other side of the room.

"I hate to say this, but I checked her room and there was no sign of her." When she heard that, Lola screamed and started crying. Bugs put his hand on her shoulder.

"Will you find her?" Bugs asked.

"Of course we will. We find the Pranker, we find Jessica." FoxFang replied.

"But first, we'd better take you two to the hospital. You need to rest for a few days." Cub added. Bugs and Lola slowly nodded. Cub grabbed Bugs' hand while FoxFang grabbed Lola's. They then went as fast as they could towards the hospital, unaware that they were being watched When they left, Plucky, Shirley and Egghead Jr. re-entered the room. Egghead Jr. began getting out his equipment and setting up computers.

"Hope they'll be alright" Plucky muttered.

"I'm sure they will be. We can make more of the antidote if necessary." Shirley replied.

"True."

"We'll need to look after Jessica while Bugs and Lola are ill."

"Shouldn't you be sayning that with Egghead Jr. here?"

"I told him telepathically when he arrived. He knows now."

"Oh, that's different then." Egghead Jr. had finished setting up his computers and he began typing nito them. The screen showed pu a map of the whole city.

"Trying to find where our villian is?" Plucky asked. Egghead Jr. nodded.

"He's fast." Shilrey muttered.

* * *

Back in the Pranker's lair, the Pranker was watching a screen which showed FoxFang and Cub carrying Bugs and Lola to the hospital. The image came from a timy fly with a camera inside. The Pranker watch the scene with her blood boiling. 

"Grr! That fox gets in my way all the time! Although I must admit, this new one is good." The Pranker said to herself. One of her minions came through into the room.

"Boss, construction report." The thug stated.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Construction is nearly finished. Tomorrow, we can proceed."

"Excellent. My revenge will be final."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Continue construction. I want to move onto the next step as soonas possible."

"Yes sir!" With that, the minion left the room. The Pranker looked back at the viewing screen. FoxFang and Cub had reached the hospital and were talking to a nurse outside. The nurse was a blond female human with long hair and wearing the Looniville hospital uniform, a white coat and cap with a red cross.

"I think I'll eavesdrop." The Pranker said to herself. She turned on audio and listened.

"Nurse, we need you to place these two in recovery." FoxFang instructed.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"They were attacked by the Pranker. We healed the worst of the damage but they need to rest here.

"Ok, we'll do what we can."

"Thank you. Now, I have someone I need to find." FoxFang and Cub turned to leave when Lola called them.

"How long do you think you'll take to find y daughter?" Lola asked.

"Hopefully not too long." FoxFang replied.

"We'll send her over soon after we've freed her." Cub added. With that, they disappeared into the darkness. The Pranker turned off audio and visual before smiling evilly.

"Well well FoxFang. It appears that I have underestimated you. I will enjoy our big battle." The Pranker said to herself. She then made a more evil smile.

"I expect you to come to me soon…Jessica!" The Pranker then began laughing hysterically and evilly.

(A/N: The plot thickens. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter but I neededto get a chaoter in to get Egghead Jr. as part of the team. And how does the Pranker know our heroe's identity? Wait and see. Please read and review)


	7. The battle of the past

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Did you hear that Warner Brothers? I'd happily sell you my FoxFang scripts to ya' if you want them! (rolls on floor laughing). Seriously, I don't think my stories are of THEIR quality. Glad you didn't mind the lack of action. Egghead Jr. was the only person who could have made that antidote (Wile E and Calamite are more engineers than medics). And yes, if Bugs and Lola knew who FoxFang was, there would be fireworks for sure.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: FoxFang saying that Jessica was missing was abotut the only way she could preserve her identity and explain where she was. And as for the Pranker knowing about Jessica, she kind of guessed it when she found that she wasn't in her room.

Rock Raider: I must admit, when I saw your review, I laughed out loud. That question will be explained over the next three chapters (including this one). I'll explain the origional Pranker in this chapter and the final confrontation will be the third chapter from now, where the Pranker classically explains everything.

Nightw2: Apology accepted, although it was partly my fault for not making it clearer. Glad you liked the drama, that adds to an action story quite well in my opinion.

**The battle of the past**

At FoxFang's base, Egghead Jr. had set up all of his equipment and was scanning the city for any sign of the Pranker. It was 9:00 in the morning. There was some bird seed on a plate next to him but he wasn't touching it. Everyone else was sitting on the floor eating their own breakfast. Jessica and Zach had carrots, Plucky had a hotdog while Shirley was eating a tuna sandwich. Egghead Jr's computer setup had five screens, one of which was tuned into the news channel. The Pranker was all over the news.

"The grand opening of the ACME superstore was turned into a shamble last night when a group of gangsters attacked and gatecrashed the party. To make the situation even more dire, the leader of the gangsters cklaimed to be the Pranker, a notorious gangster from urban legend. Also at the scene was the Pranker's supposedly sworn enemy, FoxFang and what looked like an ally. After a brief fight, the Pranker escaped with numerous ACME products. FoxFang later appeared at the hospital with Mr. and Mrs. Bugs and Lola bunny. He said that they had been attacked by the Pranker in their own home. The bunnies' daughter, Jessica, is currently missing, feared to be a captive of the Pranker. Police are currently mounting a search to find the Pranker and save Jessica." The reporter spoke. Jessica went over to the screen and turned it off.

"We have to find the Pranker before the police do!" Jessica said.

"I think all we can do is wait for Egghead to find him." Plucky replied, his mouth full of hotdog. Shirley glared at him harshly.

"You shouldn't really talk with your mouth full." Shirley snapped. Plucky swallowed and then looked sheepish.

"I still don't understand what the Pranker with what she stole." Zach mentioned.

"Egghead, can you bring up what the Pranker stole on your computer screen?" Shirley qasked. Egghead nodded and tapped on the keyboard. The overview of the city disappeared and diagrams of the stolen items appeared on screen.

"Doesn't look much." Plucky muttered, looking at the screen. Jessica looked at the screen for a few minutes and then had a thought.

"Egghead, can you fuse these pieces and then add a few common compoments?" Jessica asked. Egghead began tapping on the keyboard.

"What good will fusing the pieces together do?" Plucky asked.

"It will help us see what the Pranker's plan is." Zach replied. The computer then bleeped and showed a picture of a satelite. The ruby was on the end of a metal rod sticking out of the satelite.

"Wow, putting the pieces together…" Shirley began.

"Makes a laser satelite!" Jessica finished.

"If the Pranker was aboe to fire that…" Plucky began. Egghead ran a simulation where an entire street was turned to rubble.

"We have to prevent this psycho from firing that thing!" Jessica shouted.

"Guys, I think we have company." Plucky muttered. He was pointing to a mist forming in the room.

* * *

"Is this tree haunted?" Zach asked.

"This ghost seems harmless. It wants to talk to us." Shirley said. Jessica walked over to the mist.

"Brett, is that you?" Jessica asked. The ghost took on Brett's form.

"Yes Jessica. I have been watching you form your team, and I am proud of you." Brett replied.

"Well, why the visit?"

"Because I can see that you are in a desperate situation."

"You mean with the Pranker. I'm sure we can take her."

"I just can't believe she's back."

"Why not?" Plucky asked. Brett looked at everyone.

"Because the origional Pranker died 300 years ago." Brett replied. Everyone gasped.

"Does that mean she's a zombie?" Zach asked.

"Doubt it, I sense a life reading from her." Shirley replied.

"Are you sure that the origional Pranker is dead?" Plucky asked.

"She may have found an elixir of life." Zach added.

"I'm certain that the origional Pranker is dead." Brett replied.

"Why are you so sure?" Plucky asked.

"Because I was there when she died!" everyone looked at Brett.

"Did you kill her?" Jessica asked.

"No. She was killed by one of her twisted creations." Brett replied.

"Perhaps you should tell us about that incident." Shirley suggested.

"There might be a clue in it." Jessica added.

"Very well. I shall tell you baouut my last battle with the Pranker, and it was my last battle as FoxFang." Brett replied. Everyone gave him their full attention.

"It began when my equivelent of Cub, who was called Vixen and is Petunia's ancestor, went off one night ot try and do heroics on her own. She ever came back and I went to look for her. I searched for a few days before being given an annonymous tip…" Brett began.

* * *

_Flashback_

FoxFang was standing on the roof of a building on the edge of the city, and near a cliff face. The building was an abandoned arcade. On the roof was a giant whoopee cushion. FoxFang eyed the whoopee cushion carefully. It was inflated but did nothing. FoxFang drew a fangdart and threw it at the cushion. The dart bounced off without any effect. FoxFang then tried a Fangmerang. This punctured the whoopee cushion and caused it to explode. FoxFang dove to the floor and covered his face. The explosion had torn a hole in the roof. FoxFang jumped through the hole. He found himself in a room designed mush like a living room. The wallpaper was the design of a playroom. There was a sofa, a table, a Tv and a doorway leading to a bedroom. Scattered around the room were giant baby blocks, whoopee cushions, giant stink bombs and numerous other practical jokes. A young man, dressed like a Jack, walked out from the bedroom. He looked at FoxFang and turned hois head back to the room.

"Company's here!" The man shouted. There was some more movent from the room and the Pranker emerged.

"Welcome to our humble home FoxFang." The Pranker greeted. FoxFang growled and drew a Fangdart.

"Where's Vixen?" FoxFang asked.

"Don't be so hasty. Let me nitroduce you to my husband, Jack." The Pranker replied, pointing to Jack.

"We have been waiting for you." Jack added.

"WHERE'S VIXEN?" FoxFang shouted. Jack suddenly pulled out a bazooka and Fired at FoxFang. The missile exploded a few feet away and trapped FoxFang in a net.

"All in due time. You see, we were bored just by ourselves. We wanted to have our own little daughter. But I've seen what pregnancy has done and didn't want to go through with that horror." The Prnaker repliied.

"So, we decided to adopt." Jack added. While they were talking, FoxFang was cutting through the ribbon with a fangdart.

"It wasn't legal the way we did it, but we had no other choice. It took some going, but we found a daughter and trained as one of our own." The Pranker finished. She pushed a button and a secret door opened, revealing a third figure. It had the figure of a female pig but looked exactly like the Pranker. FoxFang gasped in shock at the sight.

"NO!" FoxFang shouted.

"Meet Pranker Princess. She takes after her mother don't you think?" The Pranker asked. In rage, FoxFang tore free of the ribbon and lunged at the Pranker. The Pranker was caught off guard but Jack then leapt at them both. Jack punched FoxFang off the Pranker, who then escaped into another room. FoxFang turned his attention to Jack and started pummeling him. Jack forced FoxFang off of him and made a run for it. FoxFang stood up and chased after him. Pranker Princess just stayed behind and laughing.

* * *

FoxFang chased Jack to an area near the cliff. The building edge wwas falling apart and there was nothing that stood in the way between them and a 20,000 ft drop. Jack was hiding behind a wall waiting for FoxFang to come by looking for him. FoxFang was walking cautiously through the area. There were several broken beams hanging from above, any of which could fall at any moment. He walked past Jack without noticing. Jack took the opportunity and leapt at FoxFag, pionning him to the ground. They both skidded to the edge of the cliff.

"My wife will be so proud of me for disposing of you." Jack said with hysterical laughter. FoxFang took a look at the drop below him and looked back up at the laughing Jack.

"Enough ojkes." FoxFang said. He used the grapple gun to pull himself to the cliff face opposite, taking Jack with him. Jack was now dangling, holding onto FoxFang for his life.

"Help." Jack mutttered.

"Who's helpless now?" FoxFang asked sarcastically. Jack looked down at the huge drop beneath him. Suddenly, and without warning, Jack lost his grip and plummeted to his death. FoxFang looked down at the falling Jack. He wasted to save him, but something in his mind prevented him from doing so. He used the grapple gun to return to the building.

"Goodbye Jack. I guess I'll never know who you were now." FoxFang muttered. He then ran back to the building and went into the first entrance he saw.

"Pranker, I'm coming for you now!" FoxFang shouted as he searched the building. He was slightly stricken by what he had just seen but put it to the back of his mind.

* * *

FoxFang's search eventually led him to what looked like a cinema room. The room was packed with seats and a white screen. FoxFang looked around the room but saw no sign of the Pranker. Suddenly the lights went off and an image appeared on the white screen. The image was writing that said 'The birth of Pranker Princess'. FoxFang glared at the image intently. He then heard the Pranker's voice.

"Hello Foxy, let me tell you the story about Pranker Princess. When we first found her she was nothing like me. Very feisty in fact." The Pranker began. The image on the screen chanmged to show Vixen strapped to a surgical desk and being electrocuted.

"I have to admit that she diod put up a very brave fight to resist us, but eventually, all the serum's and prank gas took their effect, and she became just like me!" The image changed to show Pranker Princess standing next to the Pranker. They were both giving an evil smile. FoxFang followed the ray of light and saw a projection room above him. The Pranker was inside, standing next to a projector.

"Eventually, she started ttelling me lttle secrets." The Pranker continued.

"What kind of secrets?" FoxFang asked.

"If I told you, they wouldn't be secret."

"WHAT SECRETS!"

"Of fine, spoil sport. Secrets about your operation, about herself and about you. I know everything…Brett!" Upoon hearing this, FoxFang lost his temper. He jumped up through the window and into the projection room. Once there, he began pummeling the Pranker.

"If you don't like slides, I have a movie." The Pranker suggested. FoxFang didn't listen and continued pummeling her. He punched the Pranker through the wall and back onti the play room, where Pranker Princess was waiting. FoxFang pinned the Pranker against a wall.

"I will crush every bone in your body!" FoxFang growled.

"Please. You would have done that months ago if you had the guts." The Pranker replied. She replied. She held a knife in her right hand and placed it at FoxFang's neck. FoxFang easily grbabed the knife and firced it back. He didn't notice the Pranker had another knife in her left hand. She stabbed FoxFang in the neck and pushed him to the floor. She then stepped on him and pinned him.

"You lose Fox Freak. It has been fun, but this city is mine." The Pranker said evilly, throwing a small gun to Pranker Princess.

"Go on Princess, deliver the final prank." The Pranker began laughing hysterically, as did Pranker Princess. Pranker Princess pulled the trigger and a red and yellow flag on a stick, with the word 'BANG!' written in large letters, came out of the gun. FoxFang looked at the loaded gun.

"Rebecca, please." FoxFang muttered. Pranker Princess kpet on laughing hysterically. She aimed the gun at FoxFang. Suddenly, and without warning, she altered her aim and fired. FoxFang closed his eyes and awaited death but the flag fired out of the gun and hit the Pranker. She was thrown nito the wall and fell to the floor, with the flag sticking out of her.

"Hey, that's not…a prank,…that's…" The Pranker struggled to say. Before she could finish her sentence, she died.

"What?" FoxFang asked. Pranker Princess was still laughing hysterically, but this soon turned into tears of sorrow. FoxFang stood up and walked over to her. He was too stricken by the event to say anything.

* * *

_End Flashback_

"…I buried the Pranker underneath the hideout. After a while and several antidotes, Rebecca returned to her old self. The Pranker was the last gang leader in the city. After her defeat, I retired and hid the gear where you found it." Brett finished his story. Everyone showed a shocked expression on their faces.

"So, if the Pranker died 300 years ago, how is she back now?" Plucky asked.

"I don't know, but you must defeat her before she turns the city into chaos." Brett replied. With that, he disappeared. Jessica stood up and walked back over to the computers.

"Egghead, locate Petunia." Jessica instructed.

"Why Petunia?" Zach asked.

"Because there may be a connection with Petunia's illness and the Pranker's reappearance." Jessica replied. Egghead tapped into the keyboard and a blimp representing Petunia appeared at her house.

"Now, try and locate the Pranker." Jessica instructed. Egghead tapped the keyboard and a blimp appeared in more or less the same spot as Petunia's.

"They're in the same place?" Plucky asked.

"That means Porky and Petunia must be involved if they're meeting with the Pranker." Shirley added.

"I don't believe this, I just can't believe this." Jessica replied.

(A/n: So, what do you think of Porky and Petunia? Of course, I know what's going on, but what do you think? Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please read and review)


	8. Prank hunt

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: Glad you not giving anything away. And at least there are a lot of differences between this fic and the film you mentioned. I'd write them down, but the list would be huge. Thanks for the review.

PurplrCobra247: Glad yuou liked the Flashback fight. Your confusion should be answered in the next couple of chapters. And here's a clue about Porly and Petunia. Re-read the story and note down references to them and the Pranker. Seei f you can pout anything together with that. (gee, I sound like a detective traineer, lol). It was going to be explained in this chapter anyway.

Nightw2: Thanks for the compliment. About your idea for a gadget, I'll think about it, though I can see a flaw in that if the two roboots were found out, suspicions would probably increase. I have 3 ideas for FoxFang after this so it should appear in one of them. Hmm, if I'm going to have lots of FoxFang stories, maybe I should out them in a C2 archive. Problem is that I'm already managing one C2.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Having Petunia's ancestor Brett's sidekick serves more than one purpose. You'll see in the upcoming chapters. There are a lot of differences between this story and the film you mentioned (besides the obvious one). Glad you like the chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Prank Hunt**

Over the course of the day, Egghead tracked Petunia and the Pranker as they moved. Neither of them didn't move very far throughout the day, but both blips stayed in exactly the same place. By lunchtime, Jessica was getting suspicious.

"Why are Petunia and the Pranker staying together?" Jessica asked.

"Perhaps Porky is the Pranker." Plucky suggested.

"Egghead, locate Porky." Shirley instructed. Egghead brought up another blpi showing where Porky was. The blips representing Petunia and the Pranker were both at Petunia's house, but Porky was at the supermarket.

"There goes that possibility." Plucky muttered when he saw this. Jessicsa was pacing around the room.

"If Petunia and the Pranker are working together, what would Petunia want?" Jessica asked.

"I've no idea. Petunia was always a good citizen." Zach replied. Egghead waslistening in on the conversation and then began tapping into the keyboard. On one of the screens, a picture of Petunia appeared. With the picture was another pig with the lable Rebecca. Underneath both of these pictures were drawings of two DNA strands, one under Rebecca and one under Petunia. Underneath both DNA pictures was the face of the Pranker. Shirley looked over and saw the diagrams. A thought then came into her head as to what Egghead was saying.

"You're saying that Rebecca still had DNA of the Pranker within her all of the time?" Shirley asked. Egghead nodded.

"And that DNA would have passed onto Petunia?" Egghead nodded again. Everyone in the room looked towards the computers.

"If that's the case, then something is causing Petunia to transform into the Pranker." Zach said.

"But why did none of Petunia's ancestors after Rebecca turn into the Pranker?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe the DNA was dormant." Shirley suggested.

"So something awakened the dormant DNA?" Plucky asked.

"Yeah, but what?" Shirley asked. Jessica then had a thought.

"That accident Petunia was involved in a few days ago, could that have awoken the DNA." Jessica suggested.

"Possibly, Petunia has been feeling unwell since the incident." Plucky replied.

"Then why don't we grab Petunia and make an antidote?" Zach asked.

"If I went out during the day, people would get suspicious. Besidea, I'm meant to me missing." Jessica replied.

"So, what do we do?" Plucky asked.

"We wait until night and find the Pranker."

"So, Egghead keeps watch on them so we know where they go and we find them like that."

"Sounds good to me." Zach replied. Jessica then had a realisation. She turned to Zach.

"Zach, aren't Daffy and Melissa going to be worried about you?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry about it. Daffy and Melissa are away on business." Zach replied.

"I'd agreed to look after him while they were away. They won't be back for a week." Shirley added.

"So that's why Zach was here so early." Plucky exclaimed.

"It's a good thing anyway. Where did they go anyway?" Jessica asked.

"I think they went to Las Vegas." Zach replied.

"I should've guessed."

* * *

At about 6:00, Egghead traced Petunia walking to a building on the edge of the city. While everyone was watching, her blip just disappeared. Everyone gasped.

"Egghead, try and find the Pranker." Jessica instructed. Egghead tapped a few buttons but the Pranker's blip didn't appear.

"This does not bode well." Plucky mutered.

"What building is that?" Jessica asked. Shirley pulled out a map.

"It's an old ACME factory." Shirley replied. Jessica ran to where her FoxFang uniform was hanging.

"Zach, we need to get to that factory." Jessica instructed.

"Right!" Zach replied, running over to grab his outfit. Egghead Jr. then guestured them to stop. He handed Jessica a small speaker with a red button.

"What's this?" Jessica asked. Shirley came over and had a look. She read Egghead's mind to learn what it was.

"I read Egghead's mind. It's a Foxcall. By pressing the button, it sends out a signal that calls a Fox to assist your battle, wherever you are." Shirley replied.

"Cool." Zach exclaimed. Jessica looked nervous.

"Won't the Fox smell that we're rabbits?" Jessica asked. Egghead handed her a spray can labelled 'Foxscent".

"Not if you spray yourselves with that." Shirrly replied. Jessica and Zach smiled. They then quickly changed into their FoxFang and Cub attire.

"Right, we're off." FoxFang and Cub jumped out of the treehouse abd began heading to the building where Petunia was last detected.

"Hopefully, this will be the final battle." Plucky muttered as they left. Egghead began tracking them on screen.

"Good luck you two." Shirley added. They both turned to watch the screen, which showed the two blips moving quickly towards the building.

* * *

FoxFang and Cub arrived at the factory where Petunia had last been detected. They were standing next to a tree a few metres away. The factory, while worn down, still had the ACME logo on the wall. The factory had two smoke chimneys sticking out of the roof. The roof had almost no ledges apart from ladders leading up to the top of the chimneys.

"So this is where Petunia was detected last." FoxFang muttered.

"Chances are she's still here." Cub replied.

"If we're quick, we can find her."

"So we attack now."

"One thing first." As she said this, FoxFang sprayed herself and Cub with the Foxscent.

"You're intending to call a fox aren't you?"

"If the Pranker is there, we'll need all the help we can get." FoxFang drew the grapple gun and graappled onto the roof. Then, her and Cub pulled themselves to the building. When they landed on the building, they were jumped by four human thugs, who were hiding on top of the chimneys. All of them drew knives andd walked towards FoxFang and Cub.

"Looks like Pranker was expecting us." FoxFang muttered.

"They must be atheletic to make a jump from that chimney." Cub commented.

"I suppose, but I'm sure we're better." The four thugs lunged at FoxFang and Cub. They were too slow and FoxFang and Cub were easily able to jump out of the way. The thugs stood up and turned around.

"You guys are outnumbered 4:2." One of the thugs gloated.

"Or 2:1" Cub muttered.

"Then it's time to tip the balance a little." FoxFang replied. She drew the Foxcall and pressed it. Within a few seconds, a Fox leapt up onto the building and tackled one of the thugs, pinning him to the ground. The Fox then began savaging the thug, stopping when FoxFang whistled. The Fox came to FoxFang's side and she stroked it. The remaining thugs started trembling.

"I think the count is now 3:3" Cub said smugly. He drew a Fangkmerang and used it to knock the knives out of the thugs' hands. FoxFang leapt over them and cuffed the thug the Fox had attacked. She then turned her attention to the remaining thugs. Cub spoke to the Fox and it ran around the thugs and forced them into a circle. FoxFang then drew a Fangmerang, this one with chicken wire tied to it. She threw it and it circled the thugs by their feet. Cub leapt over the thugs and landed next to FoxFang. He threw a Fangmerang, also with chicken wire, around the thugs' chests. Both Fangmerangs' returned to their owners' hands. The Fox was still circling the thugs and barking.

"When I whistle, the Fox will come over and we pull on the cchicken wire." FoxFang instructed. Cub nodded in response. FoxFang whistled and the Fox jumped over to them. FoxFang and Cub yanked on the chicken wire and the thugs were pulled to the ground. FoxFang and Cub quickly leapt on them and cuffed all three. They then jumped off and the Fox came up to them. Cub stroked the Fox along it's back.

* * *

"Ok little guy, head back to the forest. I don't want you getting hurt." FoxFang said to the fox.

"We'll call you again if we need you." Cub added. The Fox nodded and jumped off of the building and ran back into the forest.

"Ok, now we need to get inside."

"There's a window over there." Cub was pointing to a window on the floor.

"Ok, now let's see what's inside." FoxFang ran over to the window and cut a hole through it with a Fangdart. Both of them jumped into the room and found themselves in a room which appeared to be a whole computer. There was a large circular column in the middle of the floor. It was covered in glass and electrical circuits were visible within. The outer wall was mostly plain, except for a large screen. There was no visible entrance into the room other than the window.

"The Pranker had this building here?" FoxFang asked.

"She must be hiding something." Cub replied. As if on cue, the screen turned on, showing the Pranker sitting at a long table in a posh looking room. There was also a computer to the left of the screen.

"I see you've discovered one of my secret rooms. Such nosy foxes." The Pranker muttered.

"Pranker! Where's Petunia?" FoxFang asked.

"Does she really have something to do with this?" Cub asked.

"Correct. Petunia is involved, but I wouldn't say she's a willing assistant." The Pranker replied.

"Where is she?" FoxFang asked.

"You really want to know, then come and find me."

"Then where are you?" Cub asked.

"I'm pretty distinguishable. Look for my signature and you'll find me."

"Right. You're going to go down." FoxFang scolded.

"Oh don't come yet. I've got a bit of a display for you." The Pranker pressed a button on the computer and laser guns came out of the walls. The central column then collapsed revealing a space rocket. It was painted mostly blue. It had the Pranker's logo painted on the side.

"That satelite must be in there." FoxFang muttered.

"What satelite?" The Pranker asked.

"The laser satelite you were building." Cub replied.

"Oh THAT satelite. Yes that's on there. Let's see you prevent the launch." The Pranker said with hysterical laughter.

* * *

With that, the screen turned off and the Laser guns started firing. FoxFang and Cub had to use rapid leaps to avoid the laser fire.

"Damm! That Pranker is tricky." FoxFang scolded.

"We need to stop this rocket launch." Cub protested.

"I know!" FoxFang leapt in time to avoid a laser. The laser hit the glass protecting the missile and broke it.

"I've got an idea. Jump to where that laser hit." FoxFang instructed. They both jumped to where the spot and the laser gun took aim.

"Now, on my cue, leap out of the way." FoxFang instructed. Cub nodded and watched the guns target where they were standing.

"NOW!" With that, FoxFang and Cub leapt away from the spoot. The lasers all hit the rocket through the broken glass and set it alight.

"Now the rocket's going to blow." Cub shouted. FoxFang fired her grapple gun at the roof. The gun hooked onto the target.

"Come on!" FoxFang shouted. Cub grabbed hold of the grapple gun and used it to escape, moments before the rocket exploded. The force of the swing had slingshotted them away from the building. They both landed on a tree in the forest.

"I see what the Pranker meant by a display." Cub muttered.

"But that will be his last Prank. His sateelite has been destroyed." FoxFang replied.

"And all that's left is to find her before she can do any more damage."

"Right, now let's go." FoxFang and Cub skirted around the city in search of the Prankers' hideout.

* * *

After a few minutes searching, FoxFang and Cub arrived at a warehouse on another side of town. It was a run down warehouse with very little of interest, apart from a giant whoopee cushion on the roof.

"There, that has to be where the Pranker's waiting." FoxFang said.

"So, if she's in there, Petunia should be as well." Cub reasoned.

"Yeah, but if Egghead is right, her and the Pranker are one of the same." With that, they leapt onto the building. They found an open window in the roof, which led to a rather large room. The room was designed like a playroom. The walls were decorated with comedy devices such as whopee cushions, flowers and stink bombs. On the edge of the room was a huge computer. In the centre was a very long table, with someone sitting on the end.

"Wh-who's there?" Came a feminine voice.

"Who are you?" FoxFang asked. Her and Cub walked cautiously to the figure. The figure turned to face them. It was Petunia.

"FoxFang!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Cub asked.

"For the past few days, I've been a hostage within my own body." Petunia replied.

"Hostage within your own body?" Cub asked.

"It has to be the Pranker." FoxFang replied.

"Whoever he is…" Petunia began.

"She." Cub corrected.

"Ok, whoever she is, she takes control of my body whenever she pleases."

"When did this first happen?" FoxFang asked.

"Soon after I was involved in an accident." As she said this, Petunia felt something within her.

"NO! Not now!" Petunia screamed. Her body was enveloped in a flash of blue light. FoxFang and Cub had to cover their eyes. When they looked again, Petunia had disappeared, and another figure stood in her place.

"PRANKER!" FoxFang shouted.

(A/N: Well, next chapter is the big one. The final showdown. There will also be a small explanation on the Pranker's half. Please read and review this chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed it.)


	9. Face off

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: I must congratulate you on the fastest review I have ever seen. I had only posted that chapter 1 hour and 45 minutes before your review. Isn't story alert great? About your review, you will be enlightened in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the battle.

Rock Raider: I do have an idea for a Timesplitters Looney Tunes story. I'll probably do that after this story and after I've finished my Sonic Fic. This story only has about two more chapters (including this one)

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I agree whole heartedly. Petunia is underused. Come to think abouut it, the most commonly used female looney tunes are Lola and Honey. I use as many as I can as they deserve credit for existinng (sommething which A.Penelope Quill will agree with me on) What you said about Foxes helping the heroes, it's also slightly Ironic if you think about it. That's why it's funny. It will be expanded on in a future FoxFang fic.

Nightw2: Yeah, I get the idea. Glad you like the story. I so hope you enjoy the last two chapters. And I'll certinly considir your gadget idea but I'm not sure if I'll use it or not.

**Face off**

Right in front of FoxFang and Cub's eyes, Petunia had transformed into the Pranker. She looked at FoxFang and smiled.

"Welcome to my prank fest." The Pranker said evilly.

"Pranker, what is going on?" FoxFang asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, one of Petunia's ancestors was turned into my daughter…"

"We know that."

"Oh well, then I won't bore you. Since that, every female in her bloodline has had my DNA. All it took was a small incident to activate it."

"By small incident, you mean an accident."

"Yes. That accident awakened the dormant DNA within her. It contained all my knowledge and memories. I still remember that day when the origional me died."

"That's something you don't want to remember." Cub muttered.

"So you used Petunia's body in an attempt to exact your revenge and continue your evil desires." FoxFang continued.

"Indeed. That Brett ruined me last time, and so have you." The Pranker replied.

"There's still one more thing for me to do, take you down!"

"Ohh, it will be just like the old days when me and Brett battled."

"If you want to think of it like that."

"Just, try not to disappoint me." FoxFang immediately leapt at the Pranker and punched her in the face. Cub followed this up with a sweep to the legs, knocking the Pranker to the floor.

"Hey, 2 on 1's not fair!" The Pranker protested.

"Since when were you fair?" FoxFang asked.

"Point." Pranker then pulled out a whoopee cushion and squeezed it, spraying deadly gas. FoxFang and Cub leapt away in time to avoid inhaling the poison.

"Too slow." Cub taunted. He threw a Fangmerang and knocked the Whoopee cushion away. It was knocked into a bin in the far corner. The bin tipped over and fell with the open end facing the wall.

"You knocked the wind out of me." The Pranker moaned.

"You're not very funny." FoxFang commented.

"You think you can do better?" Go on, make me laugh." The Pranker clicked her fingers and buzzsaws sprouted from the floor. The Pranker leapt up to beams above her. FoxFang and Cub followed her. Within a few minutes, the Buzzsaws had sliced up everything except the computer. Another click of the fingers caused the door to shut.

* * *

"Now, the first to fall dies. That should be entertaining." The Pranker said with hysterical laughter. FoxFang and Cub smirked.

"Why don't we make things a bit harder?" FoxFang asked. Cub threw a barrage of FangDarts and smashed the lights, bringing the room into nearly total darkness. The only light came from the computer monitor. FoxFang and Cub could see because of night vision goggles in their masks. The Pranker had no such luxury.

"Grr, where are you?" The Pranker asked.

"You can't see your worst nightmare. We are beings of the dark." FoxFang taunted.

"You could make it easier for yourself and give up, but that wouldn't be very funny would it?" Cub asked.

"How about we put you further in the dark." FoxFang threw a barrage of FangDarts at the computer. The computer was destroyed and the Buzzsaws shut down.

"This is not happening!" The Pranker told herself.

"But it is." FoxFang replied.

"What made you keep coming back?" Cub asked.

"I think you just wanted to have fun but couldn't get it from the origionals."

"That's it. You wanted to see the old man laugh at your pranks. Well, we're not laughing, and neither did he." The Pranker lost her patience and threw a barrage of bombs around the whole room. None of them hit her target because they had dropped to the floor.

"Down here!" FoxFang taunted. The Pranker threw a bomb in the direction where the voice came from, only for FoxFang to catch it. She used her grapple gun and zoomed up behind the Pranker. She then tapped her on the shoulder. The Pranker turned around.

"Is this yours?" FoxFang asked. She gave the Pranker the bomb and dropped to the flooor below. The bomb exploded in the Pranker's face, knocking her to the ground, where FoxFang and Cub were waiting.

* * *

"I believe it's over now Pranker." FoxFang gloated.

"Grr, I'm not out of pranks yet." The Pranker replied. She snapped her fingers and a bunch of about 30 cats came down from a hidden pannel in the ceiling. They all approached FoxFang and Cub, snarling and hissing.

"Cats." Cub muttered.

"I think you're outnumbered now. What do you say to this?" The Pranker asked.

"I say attack." FoxFang replied. She activated the Foxcall and about 12 Foxes came charging through a hole in the walland started attacking the cats. During this confusion, the Pranker, who had now gotten used to the darkness, leapt back up to the ceiling. FoxFang and Cub followed shortly after.

"I see you have animal allies." The Pranker commented.

"Is that a surprise?" FoxFang asked.

"It was something Brett never had."

"I see. Hope they don't scare you."

"It takes a lot to scare me!"

"Weren't you scared a couple of minutes ago?"

"No, I was just fooling around."

"Like I believe you." Cub leapt at the Pranker and landed on her shoulder. The Pranker turned and looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing? Being a Parrot?" The Pranker asked.

"What is that meant to mean?" Cub asked.

"Because I can be a pirate for you." The Pranker replied. She drew a small cutlass like sword, anly to have it knocked out of her hand by FoxFang. The blade fell to the floor, narrowly missing a cat's foot.

"Don't even think about it." FoxFang snapped.

"What are you so cut up about?" The Pranker asked. She drew anopther blade and attempted to slash FoxFang. FoxFang was only just able to dodge the attack. Cub took an opportunity and stabbed The Pranker in the neck with a Fangdart. The Pranker screamed and jumped, knocking Cub to the floor. He was able to landed on his feet and on top of a mass of defeated cats. Only 5 Foxes were left after the struggle, all of which were badly wounded.

"I'll nurse these Foxes, you deal with things." Cub shouted up.

"Right." FoxFang replied. She turned and stared down the Pranker.

* * *

"Now it's just you and me." Pranker said evilly.

"Just give it up. You can't win."FoxFang replied. The Pranker laughed hysterically.

"Wow, that's actually funny. You do have a sense of humor."

"I think our senses of uhmor are entirely different."

"I know what you mean. I have enjoyed our little squabble but now I must end it."

"Good luck, but you'll have to get near me."

"Fine, I'll get to you. I expect you to not hold back.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good, I'll be more than happy to defeat you when you're at your full strength."

"Don't get cocky." FoxFang leapt at the Pranker and Kicked her in the head. The Pranker answered bacck by punching FoxFang in the chest. FoFang did a quick spin kick to The Pranker's midrift, knocking her back.

"I must say, you actually have a lot of skill." The Pranker complimented.

"Thanks for the Compliment, but I'm not done." FoxFang replied. She charged at The Pranker and pinned her against a pillar at the end of the beam. The Pranker pulled out a buzzer and placed it on FoxFang's shoulder. A jolt of electricity went through her body and she lost her footing. She reacted quickly enough t grab the beam with her grapple gun. She swung to the other side of the room and climbed onto another beam.

"My, were you shocked by my little tricked?" The Pranker asked.

"Pranker, that one is older than you." FoxFang snapped.

"Ohh, ouch."

"Whatever." FoxFang then threw a Fangmerang with chicken wire attached around the Pranker. The Fangmerang returned and FoxFang quickly pulled on the chicken wire. The Pranker was forced off the beam and she landed no the floor. The Prnaker landed right next to Cub, who had finished treating the last of the remaining foxes. Cub looked at The Pranker and smiled.

"Slip?" Cub asked sarcastically. The Pranker stood up and snarled.

"No, I jumped off." The Pranker replied sarcastically. She htrust the electric buzzer into Cub's shoulder, sending a jolt of electricity thorugh him. FoxFang jumped down and kicked the Pranker in the head, causing her to drop the buzzer.

* * *

"Are you ok?" FoxFang asked.

"Shaken, but I'm ok." Cub replied. They turned and eyed the Pranker. FoxFang picked up the Buzzer and hid it.

"I must say, you have entertained me very much." The Pranker said.

"Whatever keeps you happy." FoxFang replied.

"Nothing pleases me more than fighting you."

"Then I hope you enjoyed your final fight, because it will soon be over."

"Wow, you are determined. I am impressed with you."

"Why are you so impressed?"

"Because I really didn't think you'd have it in you…Jessica!" FoxFang flinched.

"What do you mean by that?"

"How does she know who FoxFang is?" Cub thought to himself.

"There's no need to hide it. I know who you are, though I have no idea who your helper is." The Pranker replied. FoxFang flinched again.

"How do you know?" FoxFang asked.

"Firstly, when I attacked your parents, you weren't there. Then I saw you two taking them to the hospital. It was just a matter of putting two and two together."

"Too bad you made your last deduction." With that, FoxFang leapt at the Pranker and started pummeling her. The Pranker fought back and punched FoxFang in the face, knocking her to the floor. When she hit the floor, she threw the buzzer towards Cub. He caught it and zoomed around as quickly and as quietly as he could.

"Now it ends." The Pranker said evilly.

"Don't bet on it." FoxFang replied. She kicked the Pranker in the chest and forced her off. She then jumped back and rushed her. The Pranker stood her ground and sidestepped, quickly kicking FoxFang in the back. FoxFang was knocked to the floor. Pranker went over to her and turned her over. She had no idea that Cub was behind her.

"Now, do you die with the mask or without?" The Pranker asked herself. Cub was now right behind her. FoxFang saw this and smiled, though the smile couldn't be seen.

"I say neither." FoxFang replied. On that cue, Cub thrust the buzzer into the Pranker's back and held it there. FoxFang was able to squirm out of from underneath the Pranker in time to see her fall limp to the ground. There was a flash of light and the Pranker turned back into Petunia.

* * *

"Finally, it's over." Cub sighed.

"It's not over yet. Look at the computer." FoxFang replied. The computer had become unstable and was showing obvious signs of overheating.

"The building's going to blow!"

"Quickly, grab Petunia and let's get out of here." Cub grabbed Petunia and they ran to the door. The 5 foxes were there scratching at it to try and escape.

"It's covered boys." FoxFang reassured the Foxes. She picked up a bomb and threw it at the door. The door was destroyed and everyone ran out of the building. When everyone was out, the computer melted down, resulting in a massive explosion. The noise woke up Petunia. Cub saw that she was awake and put her down. FoxFang stroked some of the Foxes that were next to her.

"Now it's over." FoxFang said with a sigh.

"Nice explosion." Petunia muttered.

"Are you ok?" Cub asked.

"Tired and very weary."

"Petunia. I need you to come with us temporarily." FoxFang said.

"Why?"

"Because you have the DNA of the Pranker within you. As long as you have that, she will be able to take over your body. We need to create an antidote for it."

"I see. Where will you do that?"

"Back at our base. Once that is done, we shall take you to thehospital so you can recover."

"What about the Pranker?"

"With all luck, she'll be gone for good."

"I certinly hope so. I do not want to go through that again." With that, FoxFang and Cub dismissed the foxes and went back to the base, with Petunia in hand.

(A/N: Ok, one more chapter. Then I can work on some other projects. I hope you liked that chapter. As for now, please read and review)


	10. Back to normal

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: Don't worry, I will use Pepe and Fifi at some point. Thanks for the idea for my global trip but I don't like putting myself in stories. It just looks weird to see people meet their own author in fanfics.

Nightw2: Ptunia and the Pranker are a bit like Jeckyll and Hyde aren't they? And you are right, super villians rarely stay down for good. The question is, will the Pranker? You'll have to wait and see.

PurpleCobra247: Yep, that chapter had a lot of action. Hope you also liked the dialogue. As for your question, I'm not sure at the moment. Like you said in a previous review, there would be fireworks if Bugs and Lola knew who FoxFang was so at a pinch, no.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Heh, my computer's that slow sometimes. I don't mind the length of reviews, as long as they aren't flames. Believe me, I HAVE been flamed before. Glad you liked the chapter.

As you can porobably guess, there won't be any action in this chapter, with it being the last one. It is a little suggestive as well.

**Back to normal?**

When FoxFang and cub reached the centre of the city, they took her to the roof of the new ACME superstore. Once there, FoxFang took out several black scarves while Cub pulled out a pocket radio, some earmuffs and some tape.

"Petunia, we're going to have to blindfold you and plug yoour ears now." FoxFang said.

"Why? Is your hideout nearby?" Petunia asked.

"No. It's better to do it here so you have no idea where it is."

"I understand."

"What we'll do is take you into the hideout and one of my allies will make an antidote to that DNA."

"Then we'll take you home." Cub added.

"Ok, and that will put an end to the Praker?" Petunia asked.

"Indeed, but we have to take as many precautions as we can to keep our operation secret." FoxFang replied.

"Ok." Petunia kneeled down so FoxFang could start putting the blindfolds on.

"One question, do you have any memory of what you did while the Pranker was using your body?"

"None at all. The last thing I remember was turning into her in front of you two."

"Ok." FoxFang had put the last of the blindfolds over Petunia's eyes. Cub went up to her face and held up two fingers.

"Right, how many fingers am I holding up?" Cub asked.

"Umm, five?" Petunia asked.

"Ok, you fine." FoxFang replied. Cub put the radio headphones and earmuffs completely over Petunia's ears. He then used the tape too firmly tie them to Petunia's head. The radio was tuned into the local radio station.

"Petunia,can you hear me?" Cub asked. Petunia made no response.

"Fine, we're ready, let's go." FoxFang and Cub then carried Petunia back to the treehouse.

* * *

After a few minutes of travel, they had arrived at the treehouse. Shirley was actually waiting in the doorway. She saw FoxFang and Cub coming with Petunia and came out to greet them. She saw the precautions that FoxFang and Cub had taken and smiled to herself.

"We're back. The Pranker was using Petunia's body as a host." FoxFang said when they landed.

"Wow, is there anythhing we can do?" Shirley asked.

"We need to create an antidote to the Pranker DNA within her to destroy it."

"I see. I'll go get our little scientist." Shirley re-entered the treehouse and came back out with Egghead Jr. Egghead walked up to Petunia and had a look at her. He was armed with a hypodermic syringe and a dish. He took a blood sample from Petunia and went back inside the treehouse . FoxFang, Cub and Shirley heard Egghead working his magic with the blood sample. All this time, Petunia remained very co-operative and didn't remove the blindfolds, the radio or the earmuffs.

"So, after this the Pranker will be gone?" Shirley asked.

"With all hope. We're doing everything we can." FoxFang replied.

"I wonder who the origional Pranker was."

"I don't think we'll ever know."

"Ah well, useless knowledge anywa." After a few minutes, Egghead came back out with an antidote. He carefully injected the serum he had created into Petunia. After the injection, he returned to the treehouse.

"There, looks like Petunia will be fine." Shirley said.

"Now we have to take her back home." FoxFang replied.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Cub added. They picked up Petunia and began rushing off to Perunia's house.

* * *

Porky and Petunia's house was a modern two-story house near the centre of the city. The walls were coloured white with a grey edge around the windows. The door was a classic wooden door with a gold number on the front. The number was '25'. The windows were arch shaped but the curtains were closed. The curtains were coloured red with a golden band. FoxFang and Cub stopped at the front door. They thrn removed all the equipment that they had placed on her. Petunia looked around at her surroundings.

"I'm home?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, we brought you home. You'll be perfectly fine now." FoxFang replied.

"Thank you so much!" Petunia bent down to hug both of them but they jumped back.

"No hugs please." Cub scolded.

"Sorry." Petuia replied, looking sheepish.

"Do you have a key?" FoxFnag asked. Petunia felt around her pockets.

"No I don't."

"Then we're going to have to wake up Porky."

"I hope he won't be too sore." Petunia went up to the door and rang the doorbell a couple of times. After a few minutes, a very tired Porky came to the door wearing a brown nightrobe.

"Y-y-yes?" Porky asked.

"Hi honey." Petunia exclaimed. Porky opened his eyes and saw Petunia standing in front of him. He immediately ran up to her and hugged.

"PETUNIA!"

"How are you?"

"I was more co-co-worried about you! Where w-w-were you?"

"It's a long story, but look who brought me back." Petunia stepped aside and Porky saw nothing. FoxFang and Cub had long gone.

"There's no-no-nobody there." Petunia looked back and saw that FoxFang had gone.

"Where'd they go?"

"Where'd w-w-who go?" Petunia yawned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. It's a heck of a story." Petunia stepped inside the house and they both retired to bed.

* * *

FoxFang and Cub had returned back to the treehouse. When they were safely inside, they changed out of their uniforms and sat down on the floor. Everyone else turned and looked at them. Plucky and Shirley were playing cards while Egghead was busy working on a desk.

"So, Pranker's gone?" Plucky asked.

"She sure is. Unfortunately Petunia had come along for the ride." Jessica replied

"So she should beok now."

"Should be."

"Anyway, what will you be doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to go see my parents in the hospital. What I told them will have worried them."

"Will they know that the Pranker will have been defeated?"

"Her base ended in a huge explosion. The media are hardly going to miss it." Plucky looked sheepish.

"Erm, that's true." Jessica then jawned, as did Zach.

"Whew, that battle wore me out."

"Then perhaps we should start heading bed." Shirley suggested.

"Yeah, we were going to sleep at Shirley's house weren't we?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. Your adoptive parents are away, and Jessica's parents are in hospital." Plucky replied.

"Do you have anough room for everyone?" Jessica asked.

"Sure do. If Egghead sleeps on the couch, you two can sleep in the spear rooms." Shhirley replied.

"What about me"? Plucky asked. Shirley walked over to him.

"I have other plans for you."

"Erm, ok." Egghead Jr had shut down his computers and then went over and locked up the treehouse.

"Ready?" Shirley asked. Everyone nodded and they held hands and stood in a circle. Shirley then teleported everyone to her house.

* * *

Everyone arrived in a flash in the living room of Shirley's house. The wallpaper was pink with crystal ball patterns. There was a small TV in the corner and a couch just in front of it. In between the couch and the TV was a small glass table. The table had nothing but a deck of cards that Shirler used in her fortune telling. The carpet was brown with a rune pattern. Around the room there were several doors, all of which were open. Three of them led into bedrooms, one of them into a bathroom and one of them into a mitchen. There was a small garden just beyond the kitchen. Egghead Jr. immediately climbed onto the sofa and fell asleep. Jessica began walking towards the outside garden through the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked.

"I'm just gooing outside for a minute, you can come with me if you want." Jessica replied. Zach then followed her outside, leaving Plucky and Shirley in the living room. Shirley began walking to her room. The room was designed to look like a swami's tent, except there was a double bed in the corner. The bed duvet was blue in colour and had no markings.

"Shirley, where am I sleeping?" Pucky asked. Instead on answering, Shirley motioned him to follow her into her room and walked inside. Plucky hesitated for a moment. Shirley then looked back at him, her hand hollding a shirt over her chest.

"Are you coming?" Shirley asked. Plucky eventualluy clicked as to what she meand and went inside with her. Outside, Jessica and Zach were sitting on a wooden bench in Shirley's garden. There was a small bird bath in the garden and a wide variety of flowers. Jessica was looking up at the full moon.

"Whew, I am so glad that the Pranker is gone." Jessica muttered.

"Me too, she was the hardest villian I've ever faced." Zach replied.

"She's the only major villian you've faced."

"Heh, true."

"But hopefully, we won't have to face a villian like that again."

"I know, she was a clown."

"A dangerous clown, but a clown none the less."

"Have you got in mind what you're going to say to your parents when you see then tomorrow?"

"Yep, I have it all worked out."

"Ok, hope your parent's recover soon."

"I hope so too." Jessica leaned her head on Zach's shoulder.

"The moon sure is pretty isn't it?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, really lights up the sky." Zach replied.

"Such a romantic moment this."

"Yeah." Zach put his arm around Jessica. Jessica turned and looked at him.

"One of these moments that I'd like to last forever." Zach turned his head and gave Jessica a loving look.

"So do I." They both looked at each other for a few moments before finally kissing. They remained in a liplock for five minutes before Jessica stopped. She stood up from the bench.

"Zach, I'm heading to bed now." Jessica said. Zach stood up after her.

"Ok, I'll follow suit." Zach replied. They walked together back into the living room and stood outside their bedrooms. They were both plain and only had a single bed. The wall paper was white with a rune design.

"Well, goodnight Zach."

"Goodnight Jessica." With one last goodnight kiss, they went into their respective rooms and went to bed.

* * *

"Last night, two explosions were reported in two separate warehouses on opposite sides of the city. The first was the abandoned ACME factory. A search of the area have suggested that the explosion was caused by a fire in a fuel container in some sortof rocket. The second was an old warehouse. A search of the area has given evidence that it was the hideout of the Pranker. It can only be assumed that foxFang has defeated the Pranker, although no bodies have yet been discovered. Whether anyone was killed in either explosion is still unclear, although it is assumed that the Pranker is no more."

Bugs and Lola were in the hospital watching this headline on the news. They were resting in the recovery ward with a bowl of carrots each. They were both sitting in their beds with a hospital robe wrapped around them. Both of them had recovered substantilaly from the Pranker's attack, although they were both traumatised. They were both worried about Jessica, as they had no way of knowing whether she was ok.

"I hope Jessica is ok." Lola moaned.

"Lo, if FoxFang did defeat the Pranker, he would have rescued Jessica at the same time. We don't need to worry." Bugs replied.

"I suppose you're right, but I can't shalke off a constant worry."

"Eh, I suppose it's only natural." A nurse came walking up over to their beds.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bunny?" The nurse asked.

"Eh… what's up doc?" Bugs asked.

"How appropriate." Lola said with a giggle. The nurse giggled a little as well.

"Anyway, thee's some visitors to see you." The nurse added. Suddenly, Yakko, Wakko and Dot suddenly poppedout from under the beds.

"HELLLLLLLLLLO NURSE!" They all shouted. The nurse screamed and ran off, with the Warners in pursuit. They ran right past Jessica, Zach, Plucky and Shirley.

"Darn Warner brothers." Plucky muttered. Dot ran up to him and stood right in his face.

"Don't forget the Warner sister!" Dot snapped before chasing after her brothers. Everyone shrugged and walked over to where Bugs and Lola were resting. Jessica climbed onto a stool and looked at her parents.

"Hi mum, Hi dad." Jessica greeted. Lola's eyes filled with tears.

"Jessica, you're ok!" Lola squealed. She immediately leant over and hugged her daughter.

"Yes mum, I'm still traumatised by what happened." Jessica replied.

"What did happen?" Bugs asked.

"I remember being grabbed by the Pranker and taken to some warehouse. I was kept there overnight until FoxFang rescued me." Zach, Plucky and Shirley remained silent.

"Looks like we all owe that dud our lives."

"Yeah. After he rescued me, he took me to Shirley's house. She's going to look after me until you guys are better."

"Wow, thank you." Lola exclaimed.

"It's no big deal." Shirley replied. A doctor then came up to the bed.

"Bugs, Lola, I have good news." The doctor began.

"Eh, what news is that?" Bugs asked.

"That you'll be able to leave tomorrow morning." Everyone cheered.

"Finally, we can get back to normal." Jessica said.

"Thanks doc." Bugs said.

"Sure, see you later." The doctor replied before walking off.

"Shirley, we'll come and pick up Jessica tomorrow morning ok?" Lola asked.

"Sure." Shirley replied.

"And hope this doesn't happen again." Plucky added.

"It'd better not." Jessica snapped. Everyone then started laughing.

* * *

That night, at Porky and Petunia's house, Petunia's daughter Christine was up later than she should be looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in glow in the dark plastic stars. Christine kept on looking at the stars. She then lay back down on the bed. Her eyes then glowed green.

"I will have my revenge FoxFang!" A voice from the room came. Christine's eyes stopped glowing and she then fell asleep.

* * *

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLLKS!

A/N: Well, that's my second FoxFang story. I thank everyone who read and reviewed it and sincerely hope you liked it. Now, will the Pranker return? You'll have to wait and see. In the meanwhile, here's a sneak peek at my next FoxFang.

Title yet to be devised

The next story will be a massive hostage scenario. To free everyone, FoxFang and Cub will need some help from a mysterious criminal spoofing the Catwoman. Again, I won't post his/her name. Trying to guiess his/her identity won't do much good as I don't know myself.


End file.
